Can't Stay Away
by IsisIzabel
Summary: Nate and Jenny fall in love despite all the obstacles stacked against them. Spoilers through episode 2x08.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jenny looked at the clock for the seventh time in the last fifteen minutes. She finished applying the final coat of pink nail polish to her thumb and dropped the brush back into the bottle, screwing the cap on tight. She lifted her hand a few inches from her lips and blew gently across the wet surface.

Her eyes looked at the clock again: 2:18 am.

He _had_ to be asleep by now, right? She and Nate had gotten in shortly after midnight and she had immediately hurried to the sanctity of her room, closing the door tight.

Since then she had reorganized her closet by color, straightened her room until it was immaculate, and painted her nails three times.

She glanced down at the frosted pink polish and then towards the row of nail polishes on her desk. Maybe burgundy was a better color.

"This is crazy," Jenny muttered, standing up. She started to pace across her floor, looking occasionally at the closed door.

Nate had to be asleep now.

_I'll just go to the kitchen, grab a glass of water, and come back,_ she told herself, heading for the door.

Jenny stepped out into the hallway and held her breath for several seconds. Padding across the dark rooms, her eyes cut back and forth, watching for any signs of movement. Satisfied there was none, she scurried the remaining feet into the family room and froze, her breath coming out in a rush.

Of course he would be shirtless.

Nate was sitting in the dark, the picture from the TV casting strange shadows across his face. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched her attempt at stealth.

"Nate!" she fairly squeaked. She cleared her throat, working to keep her voice at a whisper. "What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, just as hushed.

"Oh," she mouthed, nodding. She forced her feet back into action, suddenly wishing she had grabbed her robe before leaving her room. Despite the dark, she felt oddly exposed in a thin camisole and pajama pants.

She walked around the bar to the refrigerator and snagged a bottled water. She looked up from the open door and showed him the drink. "Want something?"

He shook his head, his expression unreadable.

She closed the door to the refrigerator, and started her way back to her room.

"Jenny."

She paused mid-step, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she was sure he could hear it across the room. She turned to face him reluctantly.

Nate was studying her, his bright blue eyes intent. "I think we need to … talk."

She swallowed, suddenly wishing she had stayed in her room. "Talk. Right. Yeah, that's something we should … do." She unscrewed the cap of her water and took a generous swallow,

Nate moved the blanket away from one of the couch cushions on his makeshift bed for her to sit.

Jenny forced her feet into a forward movement until she was seated beside him, making sure they weren't touched. She leaned back against the couch, sinking comfortably into it as she pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

Nate muted the already minimal volume coming through the TV, but didn't face her. "About what happened tonight…"

Jenny closed her eyes, bracing for impact. She knew that kiss had been too good to be true. It was a fluke, a random moment born of crazy circumstances. After all, Nate was a senior and she was … what was she now? A sophomore, technically. An unemployed, home schooled sophomore who he had caught dancing in her underwear at some older guy's apartment.

Oh, God. This wasn't going to be good.

"Look, I think—"

"It was stupid," she blurted out, interrupting him.

Nate blinked and looked at her. "You think so?"

Jenny forced a thin smile. "Yeah. It was … impulsive."

"Right," Nate agreed quickly, nodding. "I just … I don't know if it's a good idea for us—"

"—start something while you're living here?" Jenny finished.

"Exactly." Nate grinned, his dimples carving deep depressions into his smooth jaw.

"I mean, we're friends," she went on, "and you really helped me out tonight."

His smile slipped slightly. "Jenny, what was that tonight?"

She winced, wishing she hadn't brought up her impromptu striptease. "That was me being stupid."

"I get that, but stripping in some random guy's apartment?" He frowned at her.

She bristled. "He's a friend."

"A friend that you've known for what? A week? And how old is that guy, anyway?"

Her jaw clenched. "Like I said, I was stupid. But last time I checked, I didn't answer to you."

Nate drew back as if she had slapped him. "I know that, Jenny, but I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends," she replied stiffly, "but what I do with Agnes or whoever else I'm with is my choice."

"Well, as your _friend_, I think you need to be careful."

"Fine, OK. You're right, and I will be." She wrapped her arms around her legs, shivering.

Nate's eyes swept over her. "Are you cold?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

Nate grabbed the discarded fleece blanket he had pushed aside and tossed it to her. She wrapped it around her body and smiled.

"Thanks."

He grinned. "You're welcome."

Jenny held his gaze for several beats and then turned her gaze to the TV. "What are you watching?" Her nose wrinkled as she looked at the black and white picture.

Nate leaned back against the cushions. "City Lights." He turned off the mute and the upbeat music of the silent film came through the speakers.

Jenny giggled as a familiar character tripped across the screen. "Oh, my, God. You like Charlie Chaplin films?"

Nate pretended to be offended. "Hey, Chaplin's a comedic genius."

"I had no idea you were so into silent films," Jenny mused, her eyes stuck to the screen as Chaplin attempted to gain the attention of the young woman opposite him.

"My grandpa and I used to watch old Chaplin films. They were his favorite."

Jenny's eyes cut to Nate's face. She felt her lips curve into a smile at the content look on his face. He looked so relaxed, so at ease.

"So, what's going on?"

Nate turned and faced her. "Tramp—Chaplin—fell in love with the blind flower girl. Only problem is, the flower girl thinks he's some wealthy businessman who can help pay for an operation she needs to restore her sight."

She titled her head, amazed that he was truly into this movie. "OK. Well, does she fall in love with him?"

Nate shrugged and turned back to the movie. "Guess you'll have to watch and find out."

She clicked her tongue against her teeth for a moment, considering going back to her room and finishing the dress she had been working on. She looked back at Nate.

Sighing, Jenny stood up and looked down at him. "How about I make some popcorn?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note**: I am estimating that several chapters of this fic will be NC-17. While I have rated this fic 'M', I will not be posting the NC-17 chapters here because (1) doesn't allow NC-17 fics and (2) there are too many minors reading fanfiction on here. The chapters will not alter the storyline in anyway. So, for my own peace of mind, the NC-17 chapters will be housed solely at my livejournal site under 'Friends Only' posts. That means in order to read them you will need to have a livejournal account (if you wish to get one, they're free), and you must friend me telling me that you are of age. Sorry for any inconvenience, guys. The website link to my LJ can be accessed on my profile page.

~Iz


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, that's _it_?" Agnes scoffed, looking pointedly at Jenny.

Jenny shrugged, focused on finish the hem of the skirt she was creating. "What else is there?"

"After an amazing kiss—"

"Did I say it was amazing?" Jenny almost blushed. She had tried to censor and abbreviate what she told Agnes about Nate dragging from the apartment the other night, but maybe she had slipped. The last thing she needed was to give Agnes more ammunition; the model was already elated she had been right about Nate liking Jenny.

Although, the kiss _had_ been pretty amazing.

Agnes waved it off. "I don't know, but it isn't hard to imagine. I mean, come on, Jenny. That body? That face? Of course he's a good kisser. He's probably had plenty of experience."

Jenny winced. Yes, Nate _did_ have experience. There was Blair, and Serena, and Vanessa… Those were just the girls Jenny knew about.

"I really think you should just go for it," Agnes urged, inspecting the pale blue silk and chiffon dress Jenny had completed hours earlier. "And this dress is amazing, Jenny."

Jenny twisted in her seat to see the dress her friend was referring to. "Oh, thanks."

"It's almost the color of Nate's eyes."

Jenny stopped the sewing machine. "Agnes!"

"What?" The model shrugged innocently. "Just stating a fact."

Jenny sighed loudly and turned back to her work. "Nate and I are friends."

"Friends who kiss."

"Just _friends_," Jenny ground out behind clenched teeth. "We talked about it and decided it was better that way."

"You decided? Or he decided?" Agnes pushed.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I think I said it first."

Agnes flopped down on Jenny's bed, cradling her chin between her perfectly manicured hands. "You said it because you meant it? Or because you wanted to say if before him?"

"Why would I want to say it before him?" Jenny rolled her eyes and pulled the skirt off the machine. She carefully inspected the stitching for any imperfections.

"Classic defense mechanism. You say it before him so he thinks you're cool with it, but really you want to be with him."

Jenny turned and gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

Agnes never even blinked. "You wanted to say it first, huh?"

Jenny groaned and stood up, walking towards the rack of clothing against the wall. She grabbed a hanger for the skirt. "Nate and I have been friends for almost a year now. That's it."

"How _did _you and the enticing Mr. Archibald become such good friends?"

Jenny felt the flush of heat creep up her neck and stain her cheeks as she thought back to their initial encounter at the Masquerade Ball.

Agnes squealed and came flying off the bed to grab Jenny by the shoulders. "Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell," Jenny protested weakly, dipping her head to hide her face.

"Your lips say nothing, but that magenta blush on your face isn't cosmetic. Tell me everything! How did it happen?"

"He … we … He kissed me."

Agnes dropped her hold of Jenny and let out a loud cry of victory, pumping her fists into the air. "Oh, yeah! Now _that's_ what I'm talking about. So even a year ago Nate was kissing on you?"

Jenny rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "It really wasn't even like that. It was a masked ball and he thought I was someone else."

Agnes turned and floated back to the bed before dropping dramatically onto it. "Talk about a first kiss story."

"There's no story. He thought I was someone else. It was a fluke, and then he tried to bribe me into not telling his girlfriend."

Agnes sat up, propping herself on her elbows. "Bribe you with what?" She grinned knowingly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Chocolate." Jenny planted her hands on her hips and glared at Agnes.

Agnes considered that for a moment before slowly nodding. "Well, chocolate _is_ an aphrodisiac."

Jenny lifted a pillow from the floor and threw it at Agnes' head.

***

"You could always tell Serena you made a mistake," Nate advised as he kicked the soccer ball fifteen feet away to Dan. The two of them had gone to the park an hour early to work on Dan's passing. The fall air put a considerable chill in the New York air, but it didn't seem to bother anyone in the park.

Dan caught the pass easily with the instep of his foot. "No. No, I can't do that. I won't do that."

Nate tried not to smile at the paradox Dan was creating. "But you just said you weren't crazy about the idea of her with that artist."

"Aaron. Aaron Rose, and no, I'm not crazy about my ex-girlfriend dating some hippy, new age artist," Dan replied. "But I'm also not about to tell her that I don't like the idea of her being with him."

Nate's confusion should on his face. "So, you don't want her with Rose, but you won't try to stop her?"

"Exactly."

"You have issues, man," Nate chuckled, shaking his head with amusement.

Dan kicked the ball back. It sailed five feet in the wrong direction. "Tell me about it."

Nate jogged after the ball and bent to pick it up. He headed to his gym bag he had left under a nearby tree. He unzipped the bag and grabbed two bottles of water from inside. He tossed one to Dan as he approached.

"Thanks."

"Are you still in love with Serena?"

Dan slowly lowered the water. "Am I still in love with Serena? Well, yeah. Of course. But love wasn't the problem."

"OK, then what _was_ the problem?" Nate pressed.

"Serena and I are from two different worlds. We just don't … we're not compatible. I mean, even us trying to be friends is a strain." Dan shrugged and squinted against the sun.

"True, but I think you grounded Serena. You forget, I knew who she was before she started dating you," Nate reminded him, not unkindly.

"Maybe," Dan conceded, "but I think our differences far outweighed the positives."

"You and I are from different worlds," Nate pointed out.

Dan frowned. "Yeah, but you and I aren't _dating_."

Nate gave him that with a nod. "True. Very true."

Dan looked around the park and shook his head. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the brunette by the hot dog stand staring at you for the last ten minutes."

Nate's eyes widened. "What?" He started to turn when Dan's arm shot out and stopped him.

"Easy, tiger," Dan laughed. "She's about thirty feet behind you on the bench. Try to be subtle."

Nate shook his head and turned, acting like he was getting something from his bag. As he straightened, he looked at the girl Dan mentioned.

She was pretty. Long, chestnut colored hair, ivory complexion, and slightly curvy. And smiling at him. He offered a weak smile back and looked at Dan. "She's cute."

"Cute?" Dan scoffed, incredulous.

Nate shrugged. "Yeah."

"So, why don't you go talk to her?"

"If you're so interested, why don't you?"

"Because she isn't staring at me," Dan retorted with a grin. "Since when does Nate Archibald turn down a pretty girl?"

Nate pressed his lips into a thin line and shrugged again. "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

Dan stared at him as if he's grown another head magically. "Right."

"What?" Nate laughed, smiling. "My life is a mess right now, in case you forgot. Hell, I'm living on _your_ couch. Am I supposed to take a girl out on the change I find in the cushions?"

Dan held up his hands, surrendering. "Fine, fine. Hey, what time is it?"

Nate checked his watch. "Almost five."

"Great," Dan muttered, grimacing. "I told my dad I'd start dinner. You mind if we head back?"

Nate shook his head and gathered his stuff, falling into step with Dan.

"Hey, do you have any idea what's going on with Jenny?" Dan asked suddenly, without preamble.

Nate almost froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she used to always be at Eleanor's, but now she's barely leaving her room. I swear I can hear that damn sewing machine going all night," Dan groused.

For a moment, Nate wondered how Dan would react if he knew Jenny had quit her job at Eleanor's days ago. It probably wouldn't go over well.

"I have no idea," Nate answered smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dammit!"

Nate looked up from his chemistry book as Jenny's bedroom door slammed open and she scurried to the bathroom, holding her hand. He set his book aside and came to his feet, slowly walking to the bathroom. The door was open when he looked in and saw Jenny sitting on the lid of the toilet seat, a wad of tissues pressed in her hand.

"Are you OK?"

Jenny glanced up at him, tears in her eyes. "I cut my hand."

Nate's eyes widened as he went to her, kneeling in front of her. "Let me see."

She tried to pull away even as his warm hands closed over hers. "No, I'm OK…"

He gently pulled the tissues away from her hand and sucked in a sharp breath at the bright red blood pooling in her palm. Her ring finger had a jagged, angry slice through it. "Jenny, what did you do?"

She looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. "My hand slipped when I was using my sewing machine and it caught on the needle…" She took several deep breaths. "I just need a band aid."

Nate's eyebrows shot up. "Jenny, I think you need stitches." He tugged several sheets of toilet paper off the roll and folded them before pressing them firmly against her cut.

"What? No! I don't have time to get stitches!"

"OK, OK, calm down," Nate assured her, smiling up into her eyes. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

She nodded. "Um … yeah. It's under the sink."

Nate turned and opened the cabinet door, extracting the small white box. He flipped the latches open and pulled out alcohol wipes, gauze, and medical tape. He set them on the counter and laid the box aside before tearing open one of the alcohol pads.

He glanced up at her again and frowned. "This is really going to sting."

She pressed her lips into a hard, white line and nodded quickly. "OK."

Nate removed the toilet tissue and tossed it into the waste basket by the sink. He gave her one last apologetic look before slowly swabbing the sterilized wipe across her finger.

Jenny hissed in pain and clenched her teeth, grinding them together. "Dammit, that hurts."

"Almost done," Nate whispered, unable to look at her face and see the agony he was certain marred her face.

She closed her eyes tight and leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder as he finished cleansing the wound. He quickly tossed aside the wipe and reached for the gauze, wrapping it snugly around her finger and taping it deftly.

She took several shaky breaths, trying to steady herself when she felt his arms come around her. His hands smoothed down her back, rubbing relaxing circles against her. She could feel the muscles in her back slowly unclenching. After a minute, she pulled back and looked down at him.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Nate gave her a sad smile in return and reached up to wipe away the errant tear that fell down her cheek. "You're welcome." He looked down at her hand, cradled in his. It looked so pale and delicate in comparison. His thumb stroked her palm.

Jenny followed his gaze, looking at their joined hands. Her finger was still throbbing, aching. She took in a shaky breath. "I guess I should—"

He dropped her hand and stood up. "Right." He quickly gathered the bloodied wipes and excess first aid supplies, depositing them into the trash.

She got to her feet, feeling awkward in the small bathroom with Nate so close to her. She was getting ready to walk around him when he turned, his chest brushing against hers.

Smiling sheepishly, he took a quick step back. "Sorry."

"It's OK. Thanks again for the help. I should probably get back to work."

He cocked his head to the side, intrigued. "What are you working on?"

A bright, full on, Jenny Humphrey smile greeted him, her pain momentarily forgotten. "Do you want to see?"

He couldn't help but laugh at the contagious energy in her voice. Whatever it was, she was extremely pleased and not even a sliced finger would deter her. "Sure."

With a small squeal, she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the bathroom and into her room. Nate paused in the doorway as she kept going, stopping to turn and face him with her hands clasped to her chest. Her blue eyes glittered with joy.

"Well?" she asked, nervous suddenly. "What do you think?"

His eyes traveled around the room, amazed at the multitude of brightly colored dresses and ensembles she had created. Fabric covered every available surface, jars of sequins acted as bookends on her shelves, and in the center of her bed was a large book filled with sketches. His eyes went back to hers.

She bit her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth. "You don't like it?"

At the hesitancy in her voice, he surged forward, holding her thin shoulders in his wide hands. "Jenny, this is _incredible_."

She flashed him a mega-watt grin. "Really? You think so?"

He let her go to walk around the room and inspect the articles closer, on occasion touching some of the materials. "It's amazing. You did all this?"

"Yep." There was no mistaking the pride in that single word.

Nate turned back to her, smiling. "I'm speechless."

She clapped her hands with excitement and squealed again. "Thank you!"

"Jenny, I don't get it. Why did you quit Eleanor's when you're this talented?"

The happiness melted off her face like chocolate in the July sun. "Eleanor and I had a difference of opinions."

"About what?"

"She thought it was OK to keep passing _my_ designs off as her own." Jenny's eyes narrowed, almost challenging him to disagree with her.

"She did what?" he asked incredulously, stunned. His cobalt blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. So, there you have it. That's why I quit. But, Nate, I've been talking to Agnes—"

"Agnes?" he repeated skeptically.

She rolled her eyes, impatient. "Yes, Agnes. Anyway, she has a lot of friends in the fashion industry and she and her friends are going to model my clothes so I can find some backers to start my own company. I mean, my own line! How cool is that?"

He nodded slowly, his smile noncommittal and indulgent. "That's great, Jenny." He paused, unsure how to put the next part.

She caught on. "But?" Her hands went to her hips, defiant.

"_But_ you're only fifteen."

"So?"

"So, don't you think maybe you should go to college first? A design school or something?"

She clenched her jaw and fixed her eyes on a spot behind him. "You know, if I wanted someone to bring me down I would've told Dan."

Nate flinched. "I'm not trying to bring you down. I just think you need to be realistic."

"Yeah, well people don't get famous being realistic, Nate. They take chances, they take risks. Which is exactly what I'm doing."

He stayed silent. She was right. He had to admire that she had the tenacity and drive to go after what she wanted. It was inspiring, really.

"OK, then, how can I help?"

She looked at him, skeptical. "You mean it? You want to help me?"

He grinned, looking around. "Well, I'm not very handy with a sewing machine, but…"

Jenny giggled and shook her head. "Actually, I could use your help with something."

"Name it."

She went to the bed and started digging under the mounds of fabric and patterns. "Looking for … _this_!" She pulled out a charcoal blazer with burgundy pinstripes. "I'm trying my hand at a few guys things, too, and since Dan's tired of being my life sized Ken doll—"

"Life sized Ken doll?" he repeated, uneasy.

"Basically I just need a guy that I can use for measurements to finish this. Do you mind?" She pulled out a yellow tape measure.

Rolling his eyes good naturedly, Nate extended his arms in submission. "Fine."

Laughing, Jenny approached and wrapped the tape measure around his waist, pressing it tight against the thin material of his white t-shirt. She moved the remove the tape measure and her hand brushed against his side. Nate squirmed slightly, fighting to stay in the same place.

Amused, she lifted her eyes up to his face. "Nate Archibald is ticklish?"

He shook his head, starting to move away at the devilish glint in her eye. "Don't even think about it, Jenny."

"What?" she asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "Now will you get back here so I can finish? I need to have this jacket done by tomorrow." She tapped her petite foot impatiently.

Still unsure, Nate walked back to her and extended his arm once more. He didn't have time to react before her fingers were digging into his side. Laughing loudly, he tried to twist away, but she stayed with him.

Giggling, her fingers moved under his shirt, tripping across his bare skin. She grinned as he laughed harder.

"Stop!" he attempted weakly, but she kept at it.

Nate managed to twist away and get behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He over-judged their momentum and a second later they fell onto the bed. As soon as he felt Jenny going for his side, he trapped her wrists inside on of his hands, flipping her onto her back and straddling her thighs.

She laughed up at him, her face flushed and glowing.

He kept her hands together, leaning over her. "That wasn't very nice."

"Maybe not, but it was funny." A lock of hair fell in her face and she tried to shake it away without success. Using his free hand, Nate brushed it off her cheek, letting his fingertips linger against her porcelain cheek longer than necessary.

He watched the change in her eyes. It went from happy to something darker, deeper, in mere seconds. His heart started to pound harder when he recognized the flare in her eyes.

Want.

His hold on her hands loosened, but he didn't move away. "Jenny…"

Her hand reached up, her fingers pressing gently against his lips. "Shh." She shifted beneath him, rubbing against him unintentionally.

Nate struggled to keep his body's reaction in check, but it wasn't doing much good with the way she was moving under him. He watched his hand move to her hair, tangling in the silky threads, and watching as they slid effortlessly through his fingers.

His eyes went back to hers even as he dipped his head, ignoring the warning bells going off in his head. Her eyes fluttered shut, waiting.

The front door slamming shattered the moment effectively.

"Hey! Anybody home?"

"Dan," Jenny murmured, looking up at Nate.

Was that disappointment or relief in her eyes?

He was still pondering it even as he scrambled to get off her and help her stand back up. They had just straightened their close when Dan appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, here you guys are." His eyes swept the room, curious. "What are you doing?"

Nate was still fumbling to form a coherent thought when Jenny intervened.

"Nate was letting me use him for measurements since you refuse," Jenny said pointedly.

Dan frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be at Eleanor's?"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping dad at the gallery?" she counted.

"The shipment he was waiting for isn't coming until tomorrow. He didn't need me."

"That's nice, but I need to finish what I'm working on."

"For Eleanor?"

Jenny's gaze flickered to Nate for a fraction of a second before meeting Dan's gaze. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They could hear the shouting before they hit the landing. Dan and Nate exchanged confused glances as they walked closer to the sound of the uproar—the Humphrey's loft.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Rufus shouted as the door opened.

Dan and Nate walked in slowly. Jenny and Rufus were pitted on either side of the living room, their faces red and upset.

"What's going on?" Dan asked cautiously.

Rufus turned sharply. "Did you know?"

Dan blinked. "Did I know what?"

"No, Dad," Jenny snapped. "Dan didn't know."

"What didn't I know?"

"Oh, so you've been lying to everyone in this family?"

Nate couldn't help but feel sympathetic for Jenny as her dad and her brother both slammed her with questions at the same time. He tried to catch her eye, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. She had folded her arms under her chest, her jaw clenched. She blinked rapidly, trying to stave off tears.

Rufus waited a beat before turning to his son. "Jenny quit Eleanor's."

"You what?" Dan asked, stunned, as he looked at his sister. "Jen, why would you do that?"

Jenny sighed loudly, frustration etched into her face. "Because I can do better on my own!"

"You're fifteen—"

Nate winced as he heard his own words coming from Dan. He hadn't realized just how condescending they truly sounded.

"What does my age have to do with this?" Jenny demanded, her hands going to her hips.

Dan shook his head sadly. "Jen—"

"You know what, Dan? Stay out of it."

"OK, that's enough!" Rufus cut in. He took several breaths, trying to calm himself before speaking again. He looked at his daughter. "This has gone on long enough. I partially blame myself—"

"Dad!" Jenny tried, resisting the urge to stamp her foot. She didn't think that would go a long way in convincing her father and brother she was more than just a child.

He held up a hand to stop her. "I indulged you for far too long. First thing tomorrow we're going back to Constance to see if I can get you back in. This is over, Jenny."

"What?" she gasped, horrified. "No! I'm _not_ going!"

"Yes, you are," Rufus said calmly. "This isn't up for discussion."

"You can't make me go," Jenny shot back, her expression mutinous.

He fixed her with a level glare. "Oh, yes, I can. If I have to drag you there, you're going."

Her eyes widened perceptibly. "What if I can't get back into Constance? Then what?"

"Then you go to public school until I can get you back in."

"Why can't I keep home schooling? It's going great, and Vanessa's been helping me—"

"Enough, Jenny," Rufus cut in sharply.

"You can't _make _me," Jenny hissed, her eyes narrowing into thin slits.

Rufus waited a beat and then shrugged, his shoulders sagging with defeat. "You know what, Jenny? I'm tired of always fighting about this with you." He ran a hand through his hair, clearly upset. "Maybe it's time you went and stayed with your mom for a while."

Jenny's jaw dropped and Dan sucked in a hard breath. "Dad—"

"No, Dan," Jenny cut in softly. She looked at her face, her face void of any readable emotion. She shrugged and took several steps backwards, her hands held up in surrender. "If you want me gone, then I'm gone."

She pivoted on her foot and walked out, her heels clicking hollowly on the floor. She brushed past Nate without a second glance, and closed the door behind her. Nate watched her go, his jaw hanging open before he turned and looked at the two men left in the room.

He suddenly felt like an outsider.

"Dad, go after her," Dan urged.

Rufus shook his head. "Not this time, Dan. There's nothing else I can do. Maybe your mother will have more luck."

"So you're just sending her away? Like she's something you can get rid of?"

"Hey! Look, Dan, I love your sister, but I also realize that we can't keep doing this. I can't keep bending over backwards to help her out when all she does is take advantage. I mean, she hasn't been working at Eleanor's for the last ten days and she never bothered mentioning it to anyone."

"Actually, Mr. Humphrey," Nate started, his eyes closing, "I knew. Jenny told me."

Dan turned to stare at him. "And you never said anything?"

"It doesn't matter," Rufus interjected. "It wasn't Nate's place to tell." He fixed his houseguest with a sad smile. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"No, it's fine, really," Nate assured him, wishing he could seek sanctuary in his own room, but they were all gathered in it. He gave Dan an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I should've said something."

"Yeah," Dan replied, his tone clipped. He shook his head, seemingly disgusted with the whole situation. "You should've."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She came in so quietly, he almost didn't know she was there. If it hadn't been for the fact she knocked something into the wall separating her bedroom and the bathroom while he stepped out of the shower, Nate never would have heard her. As it was, the sudden noise startled him.

He tugged on his sweatpants and a gray t-shirt before exiting the bathroom in a cloud of steam, his hair dripping water down his neck. He rounded the corner and watched, both fascinated and worried, as Jenny threw random articles of clothing into a battered suitcase in the middle of her bed with reckless abandon.

Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail and she only wore a pair of faded jeans, beat up sneakers, and a green long sleeved shirt. She looked nothing like the fashion icon she usually presented. That alone was reason to worry, but it was the half-full suitcase that was really upsetting.

"Planning the next great escape?"

Surprised, Jenny let out a yelp and spun, her ponytail swinging around her face. "Nate! God, you scared me!" She pressed a hand to her chest, certain her heart was about to gallop out of it.

"Sorry." His voice sounding like he was anything but. He leaned against the doorframe and studied her, his blue eyes piercing. "Packing?"

"It's what my dad wants," she reminded him sharply, her voice dripping icicles. She tossed a skirt into the suitcase. "You were there. You heard him."

His lips pressed into a hard line. "True. I also heard him say stay with your mom, and I know that you haven't been staying with her. So where have you been?"

"Around," she replied, distracted. She bent to pick up a pair of socks she dropped.

"Jenny."

She tossed another shirt in the case, not bothering to fold it. She was reaching for a dress when he took five long steps to her side, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning to her around to face him.

"Stop, Jenny," he ordered, his voice firm.

She started up at him, complacent for the moment. "I'd really like to be gone before my dad or Dan gets back."

His eyes widened. "Gone where exactly? Where have you been?"

She looked at him blankly for a second before blinking and turning her head. "Why do you care, Nate?" she asked in a dull, wooden voice.

He clamped down the urge to shake her. He sighed loudly instead, amazed she even had to ask. "Dammit, Jenny, you know I care about you."

Her eyes cut back to him, angry and seething. "Oh, that's right. We're _friends_." Sarcasm dripped like acid off her words. She tried to pull away but he held her tight, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms.

"That's right. We are friends, or at least I thought we were." His eyes narrowed, challenging her to say anything different.

For a moment it looked like she was going to fight him. Instead, the argument slid out of her, deflating her visibly before him.

"I'm sorry," she replied after a beat, her voice quiet and somber. "I shouldn't take this out on you."

His thumbs stroked her shoulders, rubbing them in slow circles through the thin shirt. "So are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"I've been staying with Agnes."

Nate tried to censor his expression, his mind already replaying the night he found her and the aforementioned model dancing in Max's apartment. "And have you been seeing—"

Her lips curved into a half-smile, immediately catching on to his look. "Don't worry, Nate. I'm not embracing my inner Demi Moore. I've been staying fully clothed."

He released a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding as relief flooded him. "Good." It bothered him, the thought of Jenny in some strange guy's apartment, her clothes littering his floor.

Nate swallowed hard and tried to focus on the blonde he currently held still in his hands. Now wasn't the time to imagine her and someone else.

Jenny's hands came up to curl around Nate's wrists. "I really need to finish packing."

"Look, Jenny, I know your dad regrets what happened. Why don't you stay and talk to him?"

"No. No, I don't want to. All we _do_ is talk, Nate. We talk ourselves in circles and nothing ever gets accomplished." This time she did pull away, roughly.

"Don't you think you're being a little childish about this?" He asked to her back, his patience finally snapping.

She snorted. "Childish, huh?"

"Yeah. Sort of." He shifted, uneasy. Maybe he had chosen the wrong word.

Jenny turned, her eyes flashing with fury and something else he tried to place.

Pain.

"No, Nate," she started bitterly, "I think I'm being pretty damn mature. I'm trying to build something for myself! I'm trying to…" She trailed off, tears swelling in her eyes. She sank down onto the edge of her bed and covered her face with her hands, taking deep breaths.

Nate settled onto the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her small shoulders, hugging her to his side as she sobbed. She turned her face against his chest, exhausted.

"God, I've made such a mess of things," she whispered brokenly, dropping her hands into her lap. She looked at Nate, her eyes raw and sad.

"You can still fix this," he told her, his voice hushed. He took one of her hands in his, braiding their fingers together. "I'll help you any way I can."

Jenny attempted a smile and failed. "That's what friends are for, right?"

He leaned his forehead against her and smiled. "Exactly." His hand came up and cradled her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jenny looked into his eyes, less than an inch from her own. Her breath hitched slightly, staggered by the intensity of his gaze. "It seems like I'm always thanking you for something."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I don't mind helping you." He chuckled softly under his breath. He inhaled deeply. She smelled sweet, utterly feminine scent as it filled him, consumed him.

"I guess so," Jenny agreed, her gaze dropping to his lips unconsciously. She licked her own lips tentatively. Before she could give her sense of reason a chance to stop her, she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was every bit as sweet as the one nearly two weeks earlier, but there was more to it. It wasn't reckless and driven by a series of chaotic events. It was more about them being together in this moment. There was more control, and more need.

She _needed_ this.

Nate pulled back, breathing hard. "Jenny—"

"No, no," she cut him off quickly, pressing her fingers to his lips to silence him. "It's OK, Nate. It's OK."

She could see the conflict in his eyes, the silent war he was raging in his head as he decided what to do. His eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before he seared his lips to hers again, this time with almost bruising force. His hand fisted in her hair, keeping her face securely against his.

Her arms went around his neck, pressing her small body against his as best as she could while his lips slanted over hers. She smiled against his lips, kissing him back with equal abandon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She was on fire.

Jenny was certain she was going to burst into flames any second, charring them both into ash that would blow away like dust in the wind. Every nerve ending was alight with desire and want. The feelings were foreign to her, but her mind recognized them instinctively as her body came alive with every touch, every kiss. She tugged Nate down on the bed with her, lying down on her back.

Nate pulled back for a second, grinning down at her, his eyes drinking her in. The muscles on his forearms tightened, supporting his weight as he hovered above her. He dipped his head quickly, his teeth gently grabbing at her lower lip, nipping lightly, before he pulled away once more.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Tease."

His gaze darkened as he bent to kiss her again, missing her mouth and feathering his lips across the satiny skin under her chin. She tilted her head back, granting him easier access. Her breath caught as he pressed a kiss to the small depression between her throat and shoulder, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

She could feel him smiling against her skin as her hands wandered down his back, trying to memorize every contour and line of every muscle through his shirt. Her nails dug into him as his lips found hers again. His tongue skimmed her lower lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. She happily opened herself to him, her tongue dueling with his for control.

Her hands slid under his shirt almost of their own volition, slowly tracing the ridges of his abdomen. Her fingers went to his side, ever so slightly brushing against the smooth skin.

Nate squirmed and pulled back once more, his gaze mockingly serious. "No tickling."

Jenny fought to keep her lips in a straight line. She pursed them into a thin line to hold in a giggle, trying to appear somber. "Right. Sorry."

His frown broke into a wide grin and he leaned in to kiss her once more, never tiring of the feel of her lips against his. His hand went to her hip, his fingers slowly tracing the patch of exposed skin between her jeans and shirt.

Jenny giggled then, drawing her head back. "I thought you said no tickling."

Nate shrugged, anything but sorry. His eyes sparkled with delight as they raked down her lithe body. "Must've forgot."

"Uh huh, sure you did." She pressed a hand against his neck, feeling his erratic pulse beating out a cadence beneath her touch.

Jenny lifted her head to kiss him once more, but Nate stayed out of reach. He stared down at her, his expression unreadable. She felt something cold coil in her stomach as she finally recognized the uncertainty in his eyes.

The implications of what they were doing settled on her like a wet blanket, heavy and thick and sobering. She sat up suddenly, almost knocking him off of her even as her body screamed in protest. Her mind overriding her body's wants, she staggered to her feet.

"Oh, God," she muttered, tugging her shirt back down so it covered any exposed skin. She felt suddenly naked under his scrutiny.

His eyes widened. "No, Jenny—"

"I shouldn't have … done that." She kept her eyes down, unable to look into his eyes and see the sympathy that waited there. That look would shatter whatever resolve she had left and she'd be crying again.

Jenny scrambled away from her bed, considering leaving her frantically packed clothes behind in order to flee.

"Jenny…"

"I'm sorry, Nate. I know, we're _friends_…" She was blindly trying to zip up her suitcase, her vision blurring through the tears that stung the back of her eyes like tiny pinpricks. God, she hated that word now.

_Friends._

It was like a self-imposed prison for their relationship.

His hand, large and rough, closed around her wrist, shackling her into stillness. "Jenny, stop." His voice was kind.

She finally looked up, distraught. "I mess this up. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know we're friends, and it's nothing more. I just…" She was rambling, unable to stop the rapid speech that staggered from her mouth.

He shook his head and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting and watching her. After a moment he did something she never could have anticipated.

Nate gave a quick but painless jerk on her wrist, tugging her down until she was seated in his lap. He released her wrist long enough to lock his arms around her waist.

Still uncertain, Jenny looked down at him. "I'm—"

"If you say you're sorry one more time," he said lightly, his hand running along her arm, "I might get offended."

"You're not—" She was lost, totally confused now.

"Sorry?" His cheeks dimpled and he pressed an almost chaste kiss to her lips. "How could I be sorry about that? I mean, it was pretty—"

"Incredible?" she finished, blushing.

He laughed loudly, the sound vibrating through his body into hers. "Yeah. Pretty damn incredible."

"So, you aren't mad?"

Now it was his turn to be perplexed. Frown lines cut into his forehead. "Why would I be mad?"

She was silent for a long moment. "What does this mean, Nate? Are we together? Are we friends?"

His shoulders lifted; another shrug. "How about all of the above?"

She opened her mouth to say something when his fingers pressed against her lips. They hovered there for a moment before shifting to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch instinctively.

He took a deep, steadying breath. "Jenny, I'm not sure what all of this means. But I know I like you. A lot."

"I like you, too."

He smiled at her then, a lopsided smile that made her stomach clench. "Then let's just see where this goes, OK?"

She nodded slowly. "OK."

He leaned up and kissed her again; grinning when her arms went around his neck to pull him flush against her. He kissed her mouth once more, quickly, then the tip of her nose before meeting her gaze.

"Stay." It was a request, not a demand.

Jenny bit her lower lip. "Nate, my dad and I—"

"Can work it out," he supplied easily.

Sighing, she shook her head. "I don't think so. Not this time. I mean, come on. You heard him the other night. He's really mad, and I won't go back to Constance."

"Why not?"

Her fingers tangled in his hair. "Going back after everything that's happened would be like painting a bright red target on my uniform. I'd be the laughing stock of the school, and you can bet Blair and her friends would never let me live it down."

He could see her point. He knew the girls at Constance would be vicious, most of it a form of jealousy. He had heard enough talk to know Jenny had made quite a name for herself around school since becoming Eleanor Waldorf's protégé. Their fellow students weren't known for their outpouring of mercy and goodness when someone failed.

"It might not be as bad as you think," he tried lamely, not buying the excuse himself.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh, really?"

He laughed softly, flexing his arms to hug her tighter. "OK, so it might be bad. But we'd be together."

Jenny gave him an odd look. "Nate, my dad and my brother can't know we're together. Not yet, anyway," she added as an afterthought.

He frowned, troubled. "Jenny, they have to know. You're going to have to tell them."

"So what happens if I _do_ stay and we tell my dad? He'll never let us be together while you're living here."

"So I move in with my mom," he countered.

"In the Hamptons? We'd barely see each other."

"What else is there, Jenny?"

"If I stay, we keep this … us … quiet. It's the only way we can be together."

Nate hesitated, considering her words. He regarded her carefully, his look determined. "And if I agree to this, you'll stay and work things out with your dad?"

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Why are you so intent on me and my dad patching things up?"

"Maybe because you don't realize how lucky you are that your dad's still around so you can try and work things out." His gaze never wavered from hers, allowing her to see the rare glimpse of vulnerability in his eyes.

Impulsively, Jenny wound her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "OK," she whispered against his ear. "I'll try."

He kissed her cheek, then her mouth. "Thank you."

Jenny was about to kiss him again when she heard the locks on the front door sliding out of their place. Someone was home.

Slowly, she untangled herself from Nate's hold, standing up. He stood beside her and bent swiftly to press his lips against her once more before she could protest.

"Hey, anybody home?" Rufus called.

Jenny sighed loudly and moved for the door, Nate behind her. Rufus hesitated when he saw his daughter appear.

"Jenny." The single word revealed his shock and relief. "You're … here."

Nate put a gentle hand on Jenny's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I'm gonna go and let you two talk." He walked away, exchanging small smiles with Rufus before leaving out the front door.

Rufus shoved his hands into the pockets of his jean. "I guess we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Dad, I'm sorry," Jenny started when they were both seated across the dining room table from each other. She folded her hands on the table and stared down at them. "I shouldn't have just left like that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Rufus agreed, his tone calm and easygoing as he leaned back on the seat.

"But I need you to understand why I left Eleanor's." She lifted her eyes to his, her gaze pleading.

Rufus waited for a second. "OK. Tell me."

"Do you remember the fashion show I went to during fashion week? The one for Eleanor's show?"

Rufus nodded, grimacing for a beat as he remembered Jenny's open defiance of him then, too. "I remember."

"Dad, the last dress of the show—the finale dress—got mixed up. Anyway, the model who went on stage went on with _my _dress—not Eleanor's. Eleanor was ready to fire me on the spot when she found out that dress was the hit of the entire show. People _loved _it."

Rufus frowned, not seeing where this was going.

Jenny sighed softly, suddenly ashamed. "I let Eleanor take the credit for my dress."

His eyebrows shot up, stunned.

"Eleanor took credit for the dress I made, and in return she said she would let me sit in on some meetings with potential buyers and investors."

"It never happened?" he guessed.

She shook her head sadly. "Nope. In fact, one of the representatives from a clothing store came to look at Eleanor's new line we were all working on, and the only dress he liked was one _I_ made. Eleanor wanted to take credit for it, too."

"And you told her no?"

"Well, not at first," Jenny admitted. "I started hanging out with Agnes—one of Eleanor's models. Agnes sort of made me see that Eleanor was taking advantage of me. When I confronted Eleanor, she didn't care. I took my dress and left."

Rufus steepled his fingers, thinking. "Why didn't you just tell me right away?"

"I don't know, Dad. I guess I just tried for so long to convince you I could handle this, that I could _do_ it … Telling you what happened seemed like I failed."

"Jenny, that's not failing," he told her gently. "Standing up to Eleanor took guts, and I'm proud of you for that."

"You are?" She blinked in surprise.

Nodding, Rufus leaned across the table to take one of her hands in his. "Yes, Jen. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. But I'm also disappointed you didn't come to me."

"I should have," she conceded, bowing her head. "And I'm sorry I didn't."

"Where have you been the last few days?" Rufus asked, shifting gears. "I know you weren't at your mother's."

"I stayed with Agnes. She has an apartment with a few other models on the East Side."

"You should have called."

"I know."

"Why did you come back?"

"Honestly?"

Rufus nodded.

"To pack," Jenny answered bluntly.

"You're leaving." Rufus barely managed to get the words out, his eyes rounding in panic. "Back to Agnes? Or to stay with your mom? Or is there some other friend you'll be living with I don't know about?"

"I'd like to stay here, Dad," she answered softly, almost afraid of his response. "I mean, if you'll let me."

Relieved, he wasn't about to take her answer at face-value. "What changed your mind?"

"Nate," she replied, a small smile playing at her lips. "He told me that I should work things out with you."

"I'm glad you stayed."

"Me, too." Jenny grinned. "But where does this leave us? You want me to go back to Constance, and I…"

"You what, Jen? We tried it your way. I let you leave school to pursue fashion, and that didn't work out." Rufus' gaze wasn't judgmental, nor his tone condescending, but Jenny still felt the glaring spotlight of failure around her.

"I want to start my own line," she finally answered confidently. "Dad, with all the praise my dress got at fashion week and that buyer's interest in my other dress—"

He held up two fingers. "That's two people, Jenny. Two people who think you're talented. And while I'm happy for you, you're fifteen and not ready to start your own business. Trust me."

"But I could try!" she protested, feeling her dream slipping away.

"Here's the deal I'm prepared to make," Rufus said firmly, meeting her gaze levelly. "You can continue working on your designs and home schooling yourself—"

Jenny gasped, elated. "Thank you, Dad! I—"

He held up a hand to silence her. "But, if you're serious about designing, you need to enroll in a design school for the spring semester. That gives you a little over three months to find a school that will take you part time."

Her jaw dropped. "Design school? You're serious?"

He nodded. "I am. I want you to succeed, Jenny, but you're still young. I think design school while you continue home schooling yourself will be a good balance."

She nibbled on her lower lip, seeing a sudden flaw in the plan. "What if I don't get into a design school?"

He didn't flinch. "You enroll back at Constance for the following school year."

Jenny let out a long breath. "OK. Deal."

***

"Nate? Nate!"

He paused and turned when he heard his voice being shouted over the noise of the street.

"Ex_cuse_ me," Blair snapped to a Wall Street Suit who came too close to stepping on her Jimmy Choo flats. She tossed a curtain of mahogany hair over her shoulder, grinning at Nate as she lengthened her strides to catch up to him.

"Hey," he smiled as she caught up to him. "What's up?"

She smiled up at him, linking her arm through his and propelling him into motion. "Walk with me," she commanded.

Chuckling to himself, Nate let her take the lead just as he had for most of their relationship. This time all he felt was amusement. "Where are we going?"

"_Serendipity_ is around the corner. We'll go there."

Nate pulled them to a sharp stop. "Why are we going to a restaurant? What's going on, Blair?"

Blair sighed, mildly annoyed at being halted in the middle of the sidewalk. "We're friends again, right?"

"Right," he said slowly, dragging the word at.

"Why am I hearing from Serena that you're living at the Humphrey's now?"

Nate laughed. "Wow. I've been staying there for weeks, and you're just now getting around to asking me?"

"I've been busy," she retorted. "I'm still trying to find the appropriate DJ for the Winter Gala, applying for Yale, and many other important things."

"Yes, Blair," he relented. "I'm staying at the Humphrey's."

"Why not with Chuck?" she asked plainly, not caring to mention their complicated past. She, Nate, and Chuck had come to terms with it over the summer, and she was glad that she and Nate had managed to salvage a tenuous friendship out of the debacle. Nate and Chuck, however, seemed to have fallen right back into being best friends after the van der Woodsen-Bass nuptials.

At least until recently.

"Dan offered," Nate hedged. "Besides, I like it there."

"You do?" Her look of shocked horror might have been comedic if it hadn't been so sincere. Her gaze narrowed. "Is this about Vanessa?"

"Vanessa?"

"Yes. Do think that by moving in with Vanessa's best friend you might somehow rekindle that … whatever it was you saw in her?" Blair smirked, disdain dripping from her words.

"Vanessa hasn't even stopped by since I moved in," Nate replied, shrugging. "And no, I didn't move in with Dan to get closer to her."

"Good," Blair nodded swiftly. "Last thing you need it her around."

"Vanessa wasn't so bad."

"She ruined your chance at your family being back together," Blair pointed out mercilessly. "Or did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't forget," he said, a little too sharply.

Blair studied him for a second. "Good. I always knew you could do better than that little Brooklyn bit—"

"OK," he cut her off with a smile. "I get it. You hate Vanessa."

"Damn right," Blair grumbled. She looked at him again, her gaze critical. "You seem happy, though."

He considered her words for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"Well, that's good. I mean, after the whole Catherine-Marcus thing…"

"How are _you_ doing with that?" he countered gently, not wanting to push too much.

She shrugged. "Fine now. I'm completely over him and his pedophile step-monster."

"Well, that's … good."

Blair squinted at him. "You're sure you're happy at _casa de_ Humphrey?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said with a smile. "Mr. Humphrey's great, Dan's a great friend, and so is Jenny."

"And how is the mini fashionista since she quit my mom's?"

Nate chose his words carefully. "She seems good."

Blair clucked her tongue and sighed. "I'm glad she quit. Jenny deserved better."

Nate almost fell over. Blair defending _Jenny_? "Why's that?" he asked blandly, going for nonchalance.

"Jenny created that dress at fashion week my mom took credit for. It was a great dress, and Jenny saved the show, but you should've seen the way my mom ripped into her … Even Little J deserved better than that. She's got some talent, you know. Talent my mom was completely exploiting."

He nodded slowly. Jenny had never gone into the specifics about why she had left so abruptly, but it made more sense now. She had mentioned Eleanor using her designs, but he never imaged it went as far as this.

Blair dug her phone out of her purse as it chirped loudly, alerting her to a new text message. She flipped the phone open and groaned. "Dammit!"

"What?"

"The DJ I had tentatively set up cancelled. Something about his sister getting married … People's priorities are _so _messed up anymore," she muttered angrily. "I need to go." She lifted her arm to hail a taxi.

"OK," Nate said, hiding a grin.

"I'll talk to you later, Archibald," she said, opening the door of the cab before it had stopped. She jumped in before Nate could even reply and was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure about this?" Jenny asked nervously, keeping her voice down.

Dan and Rufus were standing in the kitchen, debating having another Aaron Rose showing at the gallery while Nate and Jenny slipped on their jackets by the door.

"Yes, I'm sure," Nate whispered back, giving her a conspiratorial wink. He reached over and adjusted the collar of the coat, his fingertips lingering lightly against the smooth column of her throat.

Jenny fought to stop the blush that threatened to creep up her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "We're leaving."

Rufus looked up momentarily. "Oh, OK. You two have fun at the movie."

"Sure you don't want to go, Dan?" Nate offered half-heartedly, smiling as Jenny jabbed him with a sharp elbow to his side.

Dan glanced at them, distracted. "No, I need to finish the next chapter of my book."

Nate forced himself not to smile. "Oh, well, we can wait for a later showing if you think you'll be done. It's no—"

Jenny grabbed Nate's arm, shoving him towards the door. "We're leaving. Be back later."

"Have fun," Rufus replied dismissively, not really paying attention.

Jenny shut the door and turned to face Nate, pushing him lightly. He caught her hands in his and tugged her closer to him.

"You _want_ Dan to come with us?" she demanded, arching her eyebrows.

Nate glanced quickly at the closed door and kissed the side of her neck. "Not in the least, but teasing you is fun."

"Oh, it is?" Jenny murmured, brushing against him purposefully, pressing herself unabashedly to his front. He leaned in to kiss her as she ducked away, heading down the hall.

"What was _that_?" He was laughing behind her.

"Teasing."

***

"How have I been living with you for almost four week's and we've never been here?" Nate asked, looking around the oriental themed décor of the restaurant.

"_Wong's_ has the best Chinese this side of Manhattan," Jenny agreed. She pushed away her plate and set her chopsticks down. "I'm full." She sank back into her seat and gave him a lazy smile.

Nate laughed, his eyes appraising her appreciatively. "Then I guess you're ready to go?"

"Sure."

He stood up, tossing his napkin to the table. "I'll go pay the bill and we'll leave."

She was reaching for her purse as he grabbed the bill from the table. "Nate, I can pay for mine."

"Hey, I asked _you_ out, remember?"

"Yeah. And I also remember you're—"

He bent over, his hands braced on the arms of her chair putting their faces inches apart. "I've got this, OK?"

She smiled easily and leaned back in her seat. "If you insist…"

He laughed and straightened, heading for the front register. Jenny pulled her compact out of her purse and checked her makeup, satisfied she still looked OK.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?"

Her back stiffened as she recognized the voice. Turning slowly, Jenny smiled brightly at the unexpected guest. "Hey, Vanessa."

Vanessa slid easily into Nate's empty seat. She looked at the used dishes and smiled at Jenny. "Who're you here with?"

"Um…" Jenny fumbled for the right answer as Nate approached.

Vanessa followed her line of sight and Nate came to a stop beside the table, looking as nervous as Jenny.

"Oh," Vanessa said quietly, looking down. She stood up, making sure not to touch Nate as she offered his chair back.

"So, you two are hanging out?" she said unnecessarily, stumbling to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Nate answered quickly. "Yeah, we decided to … hang out tonight."

Jenny could help but noticed the way he was avoiding Vanessa's gaze. An uneasy knot of dread tightened reflexively in her stomach.

"Oh, OK," Vanessa chirped with forced enthusiasm. "Well, that's … good. You know, that you guys are friends."

Jenny winced. "Yeah, great," she said woodenly.

"So, do you have plans after this?" Vanessa asked, looking back and forth between them. "Or are you going back home?"

"Uh … we're going to a movie," Nate said, looking at Jenny.

She nodded. "Yeah, we decided to see a movie, too."

"What's Dan doing?"

"Writing," they answered together.

"OK," Vanessa said with a breathy laugh. "Maybe I'll just stop by and see him."

Jenny stood up. "He'd like that. We need to … go."

"Oh, sure." Vanessa took a few steps back. "Don't let me intrude."

"You're not … intruding," Nate started, glancing quickly between her and Jenny.

"Of course not," Jenny lied smoothly, finally managing to control her voice. She gave Vanessa a one-shouldered shrug. "What could you possibly be interrupting?"

"OK, then. I'll see you guys later." Vanessa turned and headed back, presumably to her own table.

Nate let out a long breath. "That was close."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed absently, grabbing her purse. "Let's go." She didn't wait for him as she stalked through the restaurant, desperate to get outside and breathe in the cooler air. She needed to clear her head.

He caught up to her outside, grabbing her arm. "Hey, are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jenny asked, her expression the picture of innocence.

Nate's eyes narrowed. "Don't, Jenny."

"Don't what?"

"Don't lie to me or try to brush this off. You're upset about something," he replied, working to stay calm.

"Do you still have feelings for Vanessa?" she asked suddenly, pulling her arm free of his hold.

"Do I still … No. No, of course not," Nate refuted, adamantly shaking his head. "I was just … surprised to see her, that's all."

She licked her lips nervously. "If you still like Vanessa, I'd understand."

"I like _you_," Nate reminded her, his brow furrowed.

She looked away. "I know, but—"

He silenced her with his lips. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her against him as he kissed her soundly. After a moment, he looked at her, his gaze warm. "I want _you_."

Jenny considered him for a moment before slowly winding her arms around his neck. Her eyes glinted in the darkness. "You know, I might need some more convincing."

He grinned. "That I can do," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers once more.

***

"I know it's not a silent film, but it should be good," Jenny said with a knowing grin after Nate purchased their tickets.

"I never knew you were such a horror movie junkie," he remarked, tucking her hand inside his as they walked towards their theatre.

"Oh, yeah. I love 'em." Jenny grinned at him, squeezing his hand once.

"Hey, Jenny!"

Her hand was already out of Nate's as she turned and saw Eric with another boy coming towards them.

"Eric! Hey."

"Hey," Eric echoed. He smiled at Nate. "Nate. Um … this is my boyfriend, Jonathan."

Jenny smiled broadly, extending her hand. "Hi. I'm Jenny."

Nate held out his hand and shook her younger boys'. "Nate."

"Nice to meet you both," Jonathan said with an easy smile. He looked at Jenny. "Eric's told me a lot about you."

Her eyes widened as she looked at Eric. "You did?" She made a face. "All good, I hope."

"You're the fashion designer, right?" Jonathan confirmed.

"Um … wannabe fashion designer," Jenny murmured, embarrassed. She glanced at Nate, her blush deepening when she saw the proud glint in his eye.

"She's being modest," Eric interjected, not missing the look between Jenny and Nate. He smiled inwardly, wondering if they knew how they looked together.

"I'm sure she is," Jonathan said with a grin at Eric.

Jenny coughed, trying to take the focus off herself. "Are you guys going in?" She motioned to the theatre.

"No," Eric said, shaking his head. "Ours just got out. We're going to grab dinner now."

"Oh, OK. Well, I'll see you around." She looked at Jonathan and grinned. "It was nice meeting you, Jonathan."

He smiled at her. "Likewise. Nate, nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"Jenny, I'll call you later," Eric said, reaching over to hug her.

"Great," she returned, hugging him back.

"Nice job. Nate's a good guy," he murmured against her ear as they pulled back. He caught her wide-eyed look of panic for a second and winked at her, trying to reassure her. He walked off with Jonathan without another word.

Nate placed his hand on the small of Jenny's back. "You ready to go in?" He held out his hand for her to take.

She glanced at his hand for a split second before placing hers in it. "Yeah. I'm ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jenny sighed loudly as she pushed away from her sewing machine. She stood and stretched, trying to work the kinks out of her back from hunching over the machine for the last three hours.

A lot of good it did.

Three hours she had been working on this jacket, and the progress was barely noticeable. Her focus was off. It kept drifting back to the amazing night she'd had out with Nate.

After running into Vanessa, and then Eric and Jonathan, Jenny had assumed it was a sign. This night was doomed; maybe she and Nate really just weren't meant to be.

But their night had only gotten better from there.

The movie had been what she expected—gory and wrought with predictable characters—but it didn't matter. It was hard to focus on the movie with him sitting to close to her. He smelled incredible; like soap and the outdoors and devastatingly masculine.

He held her hand the entire time. He chuckled when she jumped, his hand tightening briefly against hers.

And the way he had kissed her in the cab on the ride home…

Jenny groaned and looked at her clock, grimacing when it read 4:20 a.m.

She and Nate had gotten in after midnight and after sitting on the couch talking for almost an hour, she had gone to her room to work on the winter jacket she was adding to her collection. However, it seemed like all she could focus on was her time with Nate.

Her stomach rumbled, adding further distraction.

Ice cream.

She desperately wanted a bowl of the chocolate chip cookie dough awaiting her in the freezer. Without another thought she headed out of her room and to the kitchen, being as quiet as possible. She paused in the living room, her eyes going to Nate.

He was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, his arms folded under his pillow.

Smiling, she kept going to the kitchen. She opened the first cupboard and extracted a bowl, wincing at the soft clanging it made against the other dishes. Setting it on the counter, she pulled out a spoon before turning to the refrigerator. She opened the freezer door, letting the pale yellow light wash over her.

She shivered against the frigid air that crept over her skin and started rummaging for the ice cream. She had just wrapped her hand around it when someone slid their arms around her waist from behind.

Gasping in surprise, Jenny nearly dropped the ice cream.

"Ice cream this late?" Nate's voice rumbled from behind her.

She relaxed into his embrace then. She leaned her back against his bare chest, her head to his shoulder. "I was hungry."

"Hungry, huh?" He nipped lightly at her neck, his hand rubbing her stomach in lazy circles.

"Starving," she answered weakly. Her knees nearly buckled as he suckled against the exposed area on her throat.

Chuckling, he moved them away from the freezer, letting the door shut and plunging them into darkness. He kept up his assault on her neck, his fingers digging into her waist.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Someone woke me up," he remarked in between kisses.

"I was _trying_ to be quiet." Her eyes slid shut and she arched her neck back.

His teeth grazed her warm skin. "I'm glad you weren't." His hand slipped under the thin material of her pink camisole, stroking the soft skin he discovered underneath.

Jenny moaned quietly, turning her head so she could kiss his mouth fully. Her arm reached around behind them, holding his head to keep him still. The kiss broke moments later and Nate stepped back, dropping a single kiss to her bare shoulder before releasing her.

Sighing, she went to the counter and with shaking hands set the ice cream down. She took a few deep breaths, trying to steady her nerves. When she looked up Nate was watching her with an odd mixture of amusement and concern.

She offered him a thin smile, not quite ready to admit that the way he had just touched her … held her … was basically the extent of her sexual knowledge. It seemed juvenile and petty to tell him. It would just further prove to him how much younger and inexperienced she was. She started scooping the ice cream into the dish.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked softly, touching her back.

"Yeah, fine." Jenny nodded.

"You're sure?"

She looked at him and leaned over to kiss him quickly. "I'm sure." She motioned to the carton. "You want some?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Jenny put the lid back on the ice cream container and placed it back in the freezer. She grabbed her bowl and followed Nate into the living room, settling next to him on the couch. She tucked her legs up onto the cushions, leaning against his chest as he draped an arm lightly around her shoulders. She grabbed the blanket he was using and tugged it up around her legs before dipping her spoon into the bowl and taking a bite.

"Mmmm." She relished the creamy taste of the ice cream as it melted on her tongue. She looked up at Nate and shrugged at his bemused expression. "What? It's good."

"I can tell."

"If you're tired I can go back to my room," she offered kindly.

"No, stay," he told her quietly, briefly tightening his hold.

She offered him a spoonful of the ice cream, which he willingly took. He nodded. "You're right. This is great."

"You know if my dad catches us, he'll probably kill us," Jenny remarked.

"Then we'll have to be really quiet." Nate's eyes gleamed playfully in the pale light from the moonlight. He kissed her again, tasting the chocolate in her mouth as his tongue delved into hers. His hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers sliding with ease through the blonde strands.

"You're right," Jenny said, her tone hushed. "We need to be _really_ quiet."

Nate smirked. "I can try." The intensity in his gaze was staggering.

Jenny smiled weakly at his implication and turned back to her ice cream, not meeting his gaze. She wondered briefly if he could see the flush staining her skin. "Do you want to watch TV or a movie? Maybe there's something with Chaplin on…"

Nate shifted, leaning slightly away from her. "Jenny, if I'm moving too fast, or if I do something you don't like, you need to tell me."

Her stomach lurched and she set the bowl on the coffee table, unable to eat another bite. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He ran his fingertips up her bare arm, feeling her stiffen slightly under his touch. "I think you do."

She sighed and turned to look at him, barely able to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds. "Is it that obvious?"

His expression melted into one of genuine concern. "Jenny, it doesn't matter to me how much … experience you have."

"Try none," she said dejectedly, biting her lower lip. This was humiliating. She wished the floor would open beneath her and swallow her up.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Nate protested.

"Isn't it?" Jenny countered tentatively. "I mean, I know you've … been with other girls."

His eyes widened perceptibly. "Jenny, I'm not with you just so I can sleep with you. I really hope you know that."

The tension fell from her body and she sagged against the cushions, deflated. "I know that, Nate, I really do. But I also know that you're used to a girl with more experience than what I have." She looked down at her hands, picking a snag in the blanket.

Nate lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Maybe I _like_ that you have no experience."

She blinked, clearly surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah," he said with a lopsided grin. "But it also means you have to tell me if I'm going to fast or do something you don't like."

Her teeth held her lower lip and she nodded, a slow smile creeping across her delicate features. "I can do that."

"Good." He leaned in to kiss her and paused, lifting his eyebrows. "This OK?"

Jenny laughed quietly, closing the distance between them. "It's more than OK."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"He needs a girlfriend."

Serena laughed as she watched Blair studying Nate from across the courtyard.

"What? How is this funny, S?" Blair demanded.

Serena giggled, quieter this time as she sat down with Blair in the courtyard that joined Constance Billiard and St. Judes. She watched Nate chew slowly on his sandwich while flipping through a history text book.

"I find it amusing that this time last year you would have killed any girl that looked at Nate and now you're trying to set him up."

"Look at him, Serena!" Blair pointed out, gesturing to him. "He's all alone. Nathaniel Archibald should not be sitting by himself eating lunch."

"OK, OK," Serena relented. "I'll admit Nate's a great guy."

"Problem is, he's a great guy who's _broke_," Blair murmured. "No matter. We'll find him the best girlfriend in the world."

"Maybe Nate doesn't _want_ a girlfriend," Serena pointed out, taking a bite of her apple.

"Don't be silly. Of course he does," Blair replied, seemingly annoyed that Serena would suggest anything to the contrary.

Serena laughed again and took another bite of her apple. She could literally see the wheels turning in her best friend's head.

"We can hold auditions!" Blair announced suddenly, clapping her hands together in delight. "It will be _perfect_."

"This isn't a seat on the steps at the Met," Serena chastised lightly. "Nate might not appreciate you doing this, B."

"Of course he'll be happy about it," Blair corrected her with a frown. "And auditions are the best way to select a possible candidate. Look at him!'

Nate balled up his trash, tucked his book under one arm and headed for the exit with his cell phone in hand. He smiled briefly at the both when he walked by.

"Hey, Nate!" They said in unison.

Giving them a curious look, Nate smiled. "Hey."

Blair sighed dramatically. "Oh, yeah. He needs a girlfriend."

***

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, you," Nate greeted, smiling into the phone.

"_Nate! Hey!" Jenny's excited voice floated through the air. "Aren't you at school?"_

"Lunch break. I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"_I finished my English and math for the day and decided to run a few errands. I need some material and Agnes offered to come with me."_

He laughed quietly. "Sounds fun."

"_It is! I have this new idea for a dress I'm going to start on and—Agnes! Put that back before they kick us out."_

He frowned as he heard Agnes yell something to Jenny that was inaudible to him.

_Jenny snorted. "No, I don't think the manager would appreciate a lap dance as collateral. Nate, I gotta go."_

"Yeah, it sounds like it."

"_I'll see you when you get home?"_

"Actually Dan asked me to hang out in the park for a bit, probably play soccer. We should be home for dinner."

"_Perfect! See you then!"_

***

Nate hesitated as he came down the hallway when he saw Chuck leaning against his locker. Grimacing he continued down the hall until he stopped in front of his friend. He motioned to the locker. "You mind?"

Chuck slid down a locker, his expression unreadable. "How's Brooklyn treating you?"

Nate dropped his chemistry book into his locker and slammed the door. "Great." He leaned his shoulder against his locker, his expression expectant as he regarded Chuck. "What do you want?"

Chuck held up his hand, surrendering. "Easy, Nathaniel. Can't two old friends catch up?"

"In case you missed it, Chuck, we've barely spoken in weeks," Nate pointed out brusquely, his expression flat.

"I've noticed," Chuck confirmed, his eyes narrowing. "That's why I'm here. Why don't we go grab—"

"I'm hanging out with Dan this afternoon," Nate interrupted, slinging his backpack over one shoulder.

"You can't actually prefer Humphrey to me."

"And yet I do."

Chuck worked not to let his frustration show. "OK, then. How about dinner later?"

"Dinner with the Humphreys." Nate shrugged, an angelic smile on his face. "I'm busy. I guess I'll catch you later." He clapped a hand on Chuck's shoulder and started past.

"OK, OK," Chuck said loudly, frowning. "Name the time and place, and I'll be there."

Nate turned, his arms spread at his sides. "Chuck, what do you want from me?"

"I want the old Nate back," Chuck answered honestly.

"This _is _me," Nate insisted, getting annoyed.

"No," Chuck retorted softly, "it isn't, and I think you know that. You don't really think you can fit in in _Brooklyn_, do you?"

"Seems to be working out so far," Nate snapped, his blue eyes flashing. "You know what your problem is?"

"Oh, this should be good," Chuck scoffed, amused. "Please, tell me."

"You're jealous that I'm spending so much time with Dan and the Humphreys."

"You think I'm jealous you're spending time with a misguided, amateur writer whose sole claim to fame is sleeping with Serena van der Woodson for a season?" Chuck repeated, his tone incredulous.

"Aren't you?" Nate pressed, his eyes wide.

"You're damn right I am!" Chuck growled. "Dan Humphrey is … he's _Dan Humphrey._ Need I say more?"

"Apparently not," Dan said stoically from his place behind Chuck.

Chuck didn't even bother turning. "Do you mind?' he drawled over one shoulder. "This is a private conversation."

"Oh, please don't stop on my account."

"OK, enough!" Nate all but shouted. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, his eyes shutting for a second. He looked over at Chuck. "Don't take your problems with me out on Dan."

"He _is_ my problem," Chuck said pointedly, glaring briefly at Dan.

Dan grinned at him. "The feeling's mutual."

Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes, disgusted. "Nate…"

Nate looked at him expectantly, waiting for Chuck to continue.

Chuck glanced back and forth between Nate and Dan for several seconds before shaking his head. "You know where to find me if you tire of the smells Brooklyn has to offer." He didn't give Dan a second glance as he stalked down the hall.

"Well, he was pleasant as always," Dan said with a smirk.

Nate shrugged. "That's Chuck."

"Remind me why you two are friends again?" Dan fell into step with Nate.

"Sometimes I wonder myself," Nate mused softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"No, Agnes, hold on," Jenny said hurriedly into the phone as she ran across the apartment to the door, pulling it open and stopping the incessant knocking.

She blinked in surprise. "Vanessa!"

Vanessa smiled at Jenny. "Hey, Jen. Is Dan home?"

"_Who is that?" Agnes demanded on the other end._

"Agnes, I'll call you back."

"_No, Jenny! Wait—"_

Jenny snapped the phone close in the middle, terminating the conversation. She looked at her brother's best friend and shook her head. "No. Dan's out … with Nate."

Vanessa's expression shifted subtly and she ducked her head. "Oh. Hey, how's that going?"

Jenny could feel her heart beat harder in her chest. "How's what going?"

"Nate … Him being here."

Jenny forced herself to shrug, clasping her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking. "It's good. Nate's … good. He seems happy here."

"You know, it's really cool of your dad to let him stay here."

"It _is_ cool of me, isn't it?" Rufus chimed in from the doorway with two bags of groceries under his arms.

Vanessa turned, smiling, and extended her arms to take one of the brown sacks.

"Thank you." Rufus smiled at her and they both entered the apartment. Jenny closed the door after him and followed them into the kitchen, watching as Vanessa immediately started helping put the groceries away alongside her father. It seemed so natural and so disconcerting all at once.

"You staying for dinner, Vanessa?" Rufus asked casually.

"Depends on what's on the menu."

"My world famous spaghetti," Rufus boasted with a small bow.

"Well, how can I resist?" She grinned over at him.

"Good. Dinner should be ready in an hour and a half." Rufus turned to Jenny. "How was your day, kiddo?"

Jenny nodded, plucking a banana from the bag and starting to peel it, trying to steady her nerves. "Good."

"You talked to your brother or Nate?"

"Um … yeah. They'll be home for dinner." She snuck a look at Vanessa and almost winced when she saw the pained look cross Vanessa's face. Her breakup with Nate must still be a sore subject.

"Sounds good."

Jenny took a few steps back. "I should really get back to the dress I'm working on." She finished the banana in a few bites and tossed the peal into the garbage. She walked around to the sink to wash her hands, not wanting the stain the fabric of the dress she currently had on her desk.

Vanessa smiled at her. "Can I see? It's been a while since you showed me your new stuff."

"Sure." Jenny shrugged, her stomach in knots. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with boyfriend's—was he her boyfriend now?—former girlfriend, who also happened to double as her brother's inquisitive best friend.

Vanessa walked in a slow circle around Jenny's room, occasionally touching an article of clothing, looking at the details. Her eyes widened appreciatively before turning back to Jenny. "These are incredible, Jenny."

"Thanks." She couldn't stop the proud smile that spread across her lips whenever someone complimented her work.

Vanessa sank onto the edge of the bed, lifting the fluffy, oversized pink dog Jenny kept on it. She hugged it to her lap, not looking at Jenny. "So … how's Nate doing?"

Jenny kept her expression placid. "Fine, I guess. Why?"

"Just … wondering," Vanessa said slowly. "I know it's hard for him. I mean, his dad's gone and his mom's living in the Hamptons … Now he's living with you guys."

Jenny took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. "Can I ask you a question, V?"

Vanessa looked up, her expression clouded and contemplative. "Sure."

"Do you still … have feelings for Nate?" She held her breath, terrified of the answer.

"Honestly?"

Jenny managed a quick nod. Talking wasn't an option at this point.

Vanessa looked away. "Yes."

Jenny could literally feel the world slip out from beneath her. Everything suspended in time as she tried to figure out what to say next, but there was nothing. Her mind couldn't form a single coherent thought.

"How could I not?" Vanessa went on, oblivious to Jenny's panic. She picked at the magenta fur on the dog's back. "Nate's an amazing guy. He's sweet and kind … He's not stuck up like all those other guys Dan goes to school with. He's genuine, and I really think we had something."

This was a nightmare. Jenny felt blindly behind her for something to grab, her fingers closing around the edge of her work desk. She leaned against it heavily as he legs buckled.

_Vanessa still has feelings for Nate._

"But I don't think we can get past what happened. Not now." Vanessa sighed softly, dejected.

"What … what happened?" Jenny stammered.

Vanessa sniffed and blinked rapidly. "He was …" She sighed loudly and shook her head, laughing bitterly to herself. "He was sleeping with this older woman. Catherine."

Jenny's eyes slid shut. She didn't want to hear the rest.

"Anyway, Nate told me he was sleeping with Catherine because she was basically blackmailing him. So, me being me, I decided I had to step in and help." Vanessa rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I made a mess of things and suffice to say, Nate now hates me."

Jenny pressed a hand to her mouth. She was going to be sick. It was that simple. She was going to lose it any minute now.

Vanessa finally looked at Jenny. "Hey, are you OK? You look really pale." She got off the bed and went to Jenny.

"I … I, um, feel kind of sick. Must be a bug or … something," Jenny stammered, breathing hard.

"You want me to get your dad? A glass of water?"

"No, no … I'll be OK, I think," Jenny assured her, waving her off.

Vanessa pressed a cool hand to Jenny's forehead. "You're really clammy, but you don't feel warm. I don't think you have a fever."

"I've been staying up late to work on the dresses," Jenny mumbled, shaking off Vanessa's hand, her shaggy blonde hair falling to obscure her face. "I just need to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Vanessa pressed.

Jenny opened her mouth to answer when she heard voices in the entryway of the apartment. She swallowed hard.

Nate and Dan were home.

She let out a hard breath, still trembling even as she tried to get control of her body.

"OK, you're really freaking me out here," Vanessa hissed, keeping her voice down. "Let me get your dad—"

Jenny's hand shot out to grab her arm as Vanessa tried to leave. "I'm _fine_." She took a deep, cleansing breath and straightened herself. She could do this. She faked a bright smile at Vanessa and extended her stilled hands. "See? I'm good. Just tired."

Vanessa didn't seem convinced, but she relented. "OK. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Sure about what?" Dan asked, appearing in the doorway with Nate.

"Nothing," both girls answered quickly, glancing at each other.

Nate frowned and looked hard at Jenny, trying to catch her eye. The frown lines deepened as she studiously worked at not meeting his gaze.

"OK," Dan drawled, amused. "Sure."

"You know, Dad might need help. I'm going to go … help him. Excuse me." Jenny brushed past Dan and Nate, ignoring when Nate subtly touched her hand on her way by.

"So what brings you here?" Dan asked Vanessa, smiling.

She shrugged, not looking at Nate. "Just in the area. Your dad invited me for dinner."

"Great." Dan grinned at her.

"Yeah, great," Nate echoed, distracted. He glanced once at Jenny, now in the kitchen and helping her father and then back at Vanessa who offered him a small smile.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I'm hoping my film will be finished in time for the festival in April, but we'll see," Vanessa concluded, taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Wow. That sounds … ambitious," Dan said with an easy grin, reaching for another breadstick.

"It seems like you're really coming along as filmmaker," Rufus praised.

"Well, it's what I want to do with my life." Vanessa shrugged. "I need this piece to make it to the festival so I can put my name out there. Hopefully it will springboard me into getting a scholarship at a film school next year."

"Still planning to go for NYU?" Dan asked.

She nodded. "That's the plan."

"Jenny's going to start applying to design schools for the spring," Rufus remarked.

All heads turned to Jenny, who until that point had been sitting silently at the end of the table next to Dan pushing around the food on her plate. She dropped her fork with a clatter.

"You are?" Nate asked, surprised.

"Jenny, that's great!" Vanessa enthused, genuinely happy. "I'm sure you'll get in. They'd be crazy not to take you."

Dan looked between his father and sister. "When did this happen?"

"Few days ago." Rufus shrugged casually. He gave Jenny an odd look. "You didn't tell them?"

"No. I mean, the odds of me even getting in—"

"Are pretty incredible," Vanessa finished for her. She nodded her approval at Jenny. "I'm sure you'll have your pick of schools."

"Yeah. Right," Jenny mumbled, ducking her head.

"Vanessa's right," Nate joined in, smiling reassuringly at Jenny. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Jenny lifted her eyes to meet his and read the silent question he was sending her. She shook her head shrewdly, trying not to draw attention. Nate frowned and focused his attention back on his dinner.

It was like chewing sawdust for all her could taste.

Something was bothering her, and he suspected it had something to do with their dinner guest. He mentally cursed Vanessa's presence for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Dan pushed back from his seat. "That was great, Dad."

"Thanks again, Mr. Humphrey," Vanessa added.

"Yes, thank you," Nate chimed in with a smile. He knew how to be polite even under the most awkward of situations. He had his mother to thank for that.

"Thank you all," Rufus said, standing. "Now I have some things to do for the gallery … I'm assuming between the four of you the table will be cleared and dishes will be washed?"

There was a round of half-hearted groans as Rufus headed for his room, shutting the door behind him.

Dan reached across the table for his father's plate; stacking it on his while Nate gathered the glasses and Vanessa took the breadbasket. Jenny stayed seated, still staring at her half-eaten dinner.

It was all too surreal.

Part of her was still waiting for the room to implode with all the tension she felt. Had they really made it through dinner without incident?

Vanessa touched her shoulder and she jumped. Vaness pulled her hand away, her expression worried again. "You still feeling sick?"

Nate and Dan paused, their eyes zeroing in on the girl in question. Jenny wanted to crawl under the table.

"You're sick?" Nate asked softly, his eyes sweeping over her quickly, assessing her. She wasn't looking him in the eye again.

"Just tired," she assured him quietly, looking away.

"Maybe you should get some rest," he suggested, not sure what else to say.

"Maybe." She shrugged, balling up her napkin.

"We can handle the dishes," Vanessa offered. "It's not a big deal." She carried an armful of dishes towards the kitchen.

"Wait—we can?" Dan frowned.

"Yes, Dan," Vanessa sighed loudly, "we can."

Dan watched his sister intently as Nate hedged away, turning for the kitchen. Jenny's eyes came up, ignoring Dan and centering on Nate's retreating back. Dan frowned, watching as Jenny pushed away from the table with a small sigh and headed for her room.

Something was definitely going on with his sister.

***

"I need your help," Dan said quietly into the phone.

"_Why are you whispering?"_ _Serena teased from the other end._

"Because I share a wall with my sister and I don't want her to know I'm talking to you." Dan replied back, his tone just as hushed as before. He was fairly certain Jenny was asleep like everyone else in the apartment, having locked herself in her room after dinner. He hadn't heard her sewing machine running for the last four hours.

"_Why can't Jenny know you're calling me?"_

"Because the problem I need help with is her," Dan answered with a groaned, leaning back against the headboard in his bed.

"_Uh oh. What did she do now?"_

"I think my sister has a crush on Nate," he admitted reluctantly.

Silence.

"Are you still there?" He frowned deeply, sitting up.

"_I'm here," Serena confirmed. "I'm just not seeing the problem."_

"The problem is my fifteen-year-old sister is into our seventeen-year-old houseguest, and I don't know how to handle this," Dan rambled. "I mean, do I confront Jenny and—"

"_No!' Serena shouted into the phone. "Oh, God, no! The worst thing you could do is that!"_

"Then what do I do?" Dan demanded. "Because I am … completely at a loss here."

"_Why is it so bad she likes Nate?" Serena argued. "I mean, Nate's a great guy, you know that."_

"True, but I don't think he's interested in my baby sister. Nate thinks of her like _his _sister, too. I don't want Jenny to get hurt."

"_I guess I can understand that," Serena allowed. "You know, you could always find someone else for Jenny to be interested in."_

Dan blinked. "Please don't tell me you're suggesting I set my sister up on a blind date."

"_It might not be a bad thing!"_

"Or it might be a terrible thing. Need I remind you of the disaster that was her last boyfriend? He was also your _brother's_ boyfriend," Dan reminded her cynically.

"_You have a point. But what if … what if _I _picked the guy?" Serena offered._

"You … you would pick out a guy for my little sister?" Dan asked, amazed.

"_Sure! I know some really great guys who Jenny would love—"_

"OK, I don't need her to _love_ them." Dan winced.

_Serena giggled. "OK. That she would _like_."_

"That … might actually work," Dan mused softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jenny's eyes snapped open as something warm and hard covered her mouth. She struggled to sit up, but found her shoulders pinned to her bed. She struggled to make out a shape in the darkness when she felt someone sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Shh," Nate whispered, his face close to hers. He took his hand slowly off her mouth and let her up.

Jenny sat up in the bed, her heart pounding so loud she was sure it would wake her father and brother. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" she hissed.

Nate pursed his lips, his expression worried. "I wanted to make sure you were OK."

"I'm _fine_, Nate," she snapped, still breathing hard.

"Jenny…"

She shook her head, doing her best to smooth her hair away from her face. She wondered briefly what she must look like.

_A mess,_ she decided, feeling a snare on the back of her head.

"Nate, I'm tired and it's late."

"I know, I know. I just needed to … Did Vanessa say something? Something that upset you?"

Damn.

He knew her too well already. Unable to fake nonchalance anymore she met his gaze and held it. "She told me about Catherine."

Nate's mouth fell open. "She … she _told_ you?" His voice came out choked, strangled.

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise," Jenny snapped quietly in the dark, "when I find out my boyfriend was being blackmailed for _sex_."

Nate winced, visibly stung by her words and her tone. He pulled back as if he'd been slapped. "Jenny, it wasn't like that."

"Then why don't you tell me what it was like, Nate?" she demanded. "I mean, were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes," he said, but it wasn't convincing.

"You weren't, were you?" She snorted lightly, shaking her head.

"It's not something I'm exactly proud of, Jenny," he retorted, getting angry himself. His jaw clenched, a muscle jumping in it as he looked away from her, his body silhouetted in the moonlight streaming through her window.

Sighing, Jenny touched his back lightly, feeling the anger slowly seep out of her. "Just tell me, Nate. I'd rather hear about from you than from Vanessa or anyone else."

He bowed his head. "I met Catherine this summer in the Hamptons. When we started … seeing each other, I didn't know she was married or that she was the step mother of Blair's new boyfriend."

"Wait—what?" Jenny frowned, shaking her head.

Nate turned and looked at her, a bitter smirk playing on his lips. "Guess Vanessa left that part out?"

"Um, yeah."

Nate nodded, somber. "Yeah, it turns out Catherine was also sleeping with her stepson."

"That's … kind of disgusting." Jenny wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah. Anyway, when I first met Catherine, I really just enjoyed being with her. I was able to talk to her about what was going on with my dad … When we got back to the city, I tried to end things."

"Didn't work?" Jenny guessed, her hand finding his in the dark.

Nate laced their fingers, watching their hands for a few beats before answering. "She knew where my father was hiding. She threatened to expose it if we … If I ended things."

Jenny's heart twisted for him. She was suddenly disgusted she had ever been angry with him. Clearly he was the victim here. "So you stayed with her."

He looked at her, his eyes anguished. "I didn't see where I had a choice. And then she offered me money to help my mom and me get back on our feet."

Jenny shook her head, grimacing. "What a bitch."

Nate smiled, the corner of his mouth hooking up slightly at her fury.

"How does Vanessa fit into this? She said you hated her because she got involved and messed things up."

Nate let out a hard breath. "That's where it gets complicated. I didn't know Catherine was sleeping with Marcus, and neither did Blair. Vanessa somehow found out and managed to get a picture of them together."

"And she blew the Marcus-Catherine affair wide open?"

"She told Blair."

Jenny snorted, trying not to laugh. "I imagine Blair handled that … well."

"Blair told Vanessa she'd handle things and … She decided to blackmail Catherine with the photo."

"Give her a taste of her own medicine," Jenny mused. "Makes sense."

"Blair actually set it up that Marcus and Catherine would disappear and Catherine would pay off my dad's restitution to the IRS."

Jenny hesitated. "I'm guessing that fell through since you're currently living on our couch."

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Yeah. Vanessa told the Duke—Catherine's husband—about her and Marcus and that kind of ended everything."

"And that's why Vanessa thinks you hate her?"

"I don't _hate_ her," Nate said softly, "but I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if she hadn't gotten involved."

"You mean if Blair's plan had worked and your dad was able to come home?" Jenny asked quietly, looking down.

"Yeah." Nate shrugged. "I can't be mad at Vanessa, though. If my dad came back home, I wouldn't be here right now."

"And we wouldn't be … together," Jenny finished.

Nate reached over, his fingers running along her jaw and tracing her lips. "I guess things could be worse."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He laughed softly, moving closer to her to he could kiss her. Jenny's hands went to his hair, fisting in it as she lifted herself onto her knees. She felt his hand dig into her thigh through the fabric of her sweatpants. She broke away, breathing hard.

"You really should go before my dad catches us," she warned, leaning her forehead against his.

Nate nodded slowly, but not moving away. "Are we OK now?"

"Yeah," she answered, lightly stroking his jaw. "We're OK."

He lifted his face, kissing her again.

Jenny laughed against his mouth, gently pushing him back. "You need to go."

Nate groaned softly. "OK, OK." He got up slowly, reluctantly releasing the hand he was still holding. His eyes swept over her, assessing her.

Jenny's hand went to her hair again and she cringed inwardly. "I look horrible, don't I?"

Nate shook his head. "You're beautiful."

She was grateful for the darkness so he wouldn't see the blush. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sure I do."

"You do."

She bit her lip, unsure of what else to say. He seemed to have a way of rendering her speechless.

He backed to the door, pausing in the doorway. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," she called softly, settling back into her bed with a smile.

"Goodnight, beautiful."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Dan shook his head at Serena. "I'm still not sure how setting up my sister is a _good_ thing."

"You can always wait to see if something happens between her and Nate," Serena suggested with a wide smile.

"Or not," Dan countered, his face screwing up in a grimace. "I mean, it's weird. You should have seen the way she looked at him before we left for school. And I think they were making plans to go out again—"

"They went out?" Serena interrupted, intrigued.

"Who went out?" Blair demanded, sitting down beside Serena.

"No one," Dan started.

"Nate and Jenny," Serena answered at the same time.

Blair wrinkled her nose as if she had smelled something foul. "Nate and Jenny? Ew."

"Thank you," Dan said loudly. "I think."

"As friends," Serena clarified, nudging Blair.

Blair shrugged. "Well that's a relief. I mean, Nate and Jenny? As a couple? That would be a little … odd."

"To say the least," Dan agreed quickly. He looked quizzically at Blair. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be holding court at the Met?"

She flashed him an annoyed, but indulgent, smile. "Serena and I need to talk."

Serena shook her head. "If this is about the auditions—"

"What auditions? Dan asked.

"—you can count me out," Serena finished. "I'm not setting Nate up with some random girl."

"Wait, you're trying to set up Nate?" Dan laughed.

Blair sighed and looked pointedly at Dan. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Someone else you can harass with your presence?"

"Blair!" Serena protested.

"Actually, Serena's helping me with a problem."

"And that would be?"

"It's really none of your business."

Blair sniffed the air delicately. "It's just as well. I didn't really care anyway."

"OK, can you two quit sniping at each other?" Serena interjected, getting aggravated.

"It's what we do best," Blair said sweetly. She rolled her eyes at Serena's exasperated look. "OK, fine. Geez."

"Actually, Blair could probably help," Serena said slowly.

"Or … not," Dan refuted, blinking several times. "She hates Jenny."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I—"

"Stop!" Serena yelled. She rubbed her temples. "God, you two are giving me a headache."

Blair ducked her head guiltily. "I really don't hate Jenny, Dan."

"Since when?"

"Since she saved my mother's fashion show and finally put my mother in her place," Blair replied smugly. "Besides, after what I did to her last year, it might help me square my karma to do something good for her now."

"Oh."

"See? So how can I be of assistance?"

"Dan thinks Jenny likes Nate," Serena explained.

Blair shrugged. "She'd be blind not to."

"Serena thinks I need to set Jenny up on a date. Give her someone other than Nate to think about," Dan continued.

"Not a bad plan. Who are the prospective guys?" Blair turned to Serena.

"Still thinking on that," Serena admitted.

"Well, think harder. And think of some more girls for Nate, too."

"Wait a minute," Dan said with a smirk. "Explain why you two are setting up Nate?"

"She is." Serena pointed at Blair. "I want no part of it."

"It's not going to work," Dan told Blair calmly.

Her eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"When we were in the park a week or so ago? He totally ignored a girl who was checking him out."

"She was probably some insipid twit with an overbite the size of Montana. Nate has taste, you know."

"Actually, she kind of looked like … _you_."

"You may be on to something, Humphrey," Blair conceded quickly.

Dan chuckled. "Look, all I'm saying is when I asked him, Nate said he wasn't interested in anyone right now."

"Really," Blair said softly, her expression pensive. She looked at Dan once more. "How long has Nate been staying with you now?"

Dan shrugged. "I don't know. Three weeks?"

"Huh." Blair stood up suddenly. "I have to go."

"Go?" Serena repeated, stunned. "Go where? You just got here."

"I know, but I have … something to do." Blair announced, distracted. She spun on her heel and stalked out of the courtyard.

***

"Jenny! Hey, Jenny, wait up!"

The blonde turned as she reached the corner, scanning the crowd of strangers around her before landing on a smiling face. She couldn't help the return grin that immediately spread across her face.

"Eric!" She waved, waiting for him to catch up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had school," Jenny started without preamble as he got closer.

Eric shrugged. "Yeah, I had a therapist appointment."

Jenny's smile slipped slightly. "How's that going?"

He kept grinning. "Good, it's good. _I'm_ doing good."

"That's great, Eric." The street light lit up, allowing them to cross with the other pedestrians crowding the New York City sidewalk.

"What about you?"

Jenny held up the cup of coffee warming her hand. "Working for Eleanor got me addicted to caramel lattes," she admitted. "I can't quit."

He laughed and nodded, stepping up onto the curb. "So how are things with Nate?"

Jenny came to an abrupt halt, causing a near-collision with the people around them. Several people cursed at them, yelling at them not to stop. Eric grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her off to the side. He stopped when they were around the corner.

"I … I don't know …" Jenny flushed. "We're friends."

"Right," Eric said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "That didn't look like _just friends_ to me. Or Jonathan. He asked me how long you two had been going out—"

"We—"

"—which made me wonder the same thing," Eric finished, not letting her interrupt. "So? How long?"

She shifted and leaned against the brick wall, sighing. "We've been together a couple weeks now."

"And I take it no one knows," Eric guessed correctly.

She nodded. "It's … easier that way. At least while Nate's living with us."

"Doesn't that make it awkward for you two to … you know. Be together?"

She couldn't stop the small smile that toyed on her lips if she wanted when Nate was mentioned. "Surprisingly, no. It's nice having him around."

"And there's the added level of adrenaline at always being found out," Eric teased, nudging her.

She laughed. "Yeah. There _is_ that." She scuffed the toe of her ballet slipper shoe on the sidewalk. "How did you know?"

He snorted. "How could we _not_? There was enough chemistry between you two to light a small country."

"That obvious, huh?"

He nodded. "But I'm happy for you, Jenny. Nate's a good guy."

"Well, he's already a giant improvement from my last boyfriend," she replied without thinking. She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. "Oh, God, Eric. I … I didn't mean …"

Eric shrugged and waved it off. "Asher was an ass. To both of us. We're better off without him."

"Yeah," she agreed, grinning. "We are."

"And I'd definitely say our new boyfriends are a nice improvement," Eric went on as they started walking again.

Jenny laughed and slipped her arm though his. "I couldn't agree more."

***

Chuck's eyes narrowed as the petite brunette approached in the hallway. Intrigued, he leaned against his locker, waiting. "You lost?"

"No," Blair said smugly, her eyes wide and her lips smiling. "But I think I may have found something out that I thought you'd be interested to know."

Chuck smiled. "Do tell."

She stepped closer to him, their faces inches apart. Her eyes were bright, illuminated. He knew that look: Blair had a secret.

"I think I know why Nate doesn't want to move in with you and rejoin society."

Chuck's eyebrows arched. "Oh, really?"

"Two words: Jenny Humphrey."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Do you always look so serious when you work?"

"Do you always stare at people while they work?"

Nate grinned impishly and shrugged from his seat facing Jenny. "No. Just you."

She glanced up at him and shook her head, amused. "I feel special."

"You should." He sounded indignant. She snuck a quick peek over her shoulder to make sure he was teasing her.

He was.

"Don't you have homework you need to do, or something?" Jenny pressed, trying to refocus on her work.

"You want me to leave?" Nate raised his eyebrows in amazement.

She looked back at him. "I didn't say that."

He laughed and stood up, walking over behind her and settling his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the side of her neck. "Good, because we only have an hour at most before your dad comes home."

Jenny set the needle and thread down as his fingers began kneading her back. "God, that feels good."

He smiled as she leaned back into his touch, his hands rubbing the taught muscles in her shoulders and back through the thin fabric of her shirt. She moaned softly, the stress slowly draining from her body.

Nate shifted, trying to ignore the way his jeans seemed to tighten against his body with every moan she made. Every little noise she made in the back over throat made him wonder what she'd sound like if she was under him.

He shut his eyes tightly, willing that image away. Satisfied that part of him was in check, he glanced down at her, and watched her head loll back, resting against the hard plane of his stomach. Her back arched slightly, giving him a tantalizing glimpse down the front of her tank top. He bent swiftly, his hands never leaving her shoulders, to capture her lips.

Mildly surprised at first, Jenny reacted enthusiastically to the kiss. She twisted in her seat, the massage forgotten as she moved to get better access to him. She loved the way his hair felt between her fingers as she fisted her hand in it, angling her face to match the intensity of his kisses.

She pulled back first, desperate for air. Her world spinning, she groped for her desk to hold on to something solid. Instead, she found something sharp and stinging.

"Ouch!" Jenny yelped, spinning. Her eyes widened at the pin sticking out of her palm. "Damn."

Nate reached for her hand, gently abstracting the offending needle from her hand. He rubbed the red spot on her hand with his thumb slowly. "You OK?"

"Yeah," she muttered, still flushed from the kiss. "Guess that'll teach me to leave pins out on my desk."

His eyes glittered. "Or maybe I shouldn't kiss you when you're working."

She stood up, her wounded hand almost completely forgotten. "Maybe not," she agreed slowly, nuzzling his neck. She nipped lightly at his throat, soothing it with her tongue.

Nate grabbed her arms and propelled her across the room. He sank into the armchair near her window and pulled her into his lap.

Jenny laughed, tossing her head back to get her hair out of her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Nate smiled briefly, his eyes dark with desire. "Keeping you away from anything sharp."

***

"Nate Archibald and Jenny Humphrey," Chuck mused thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Blair scoffed from her seat beside him in the limousine currently heading towards _The Palace_. "More like nauseating."

Chuck didn't seem to share her opinion. He grinned at Blair knowingly. "I take it you don't approve?"

"Nate doesn't need my approval," Blair pointed out, folding her arms, "but no, I don't _approve_."

"Why not? Maybe she's what he needs."

Blair twisted in her seat, fixing him with an incredulous stare. "Who am I speaking with right now?"

His eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Since when do you care about what Nate _needs_?"

"Nate's my friend."

"He's mine, too!"

"If Jenny makes him happy…" Chuck trailed off and shrugged, indifferent. "It doesn't bother me nearly as much as it does you."

"I never said it _bothered_ me," Blair ground out, her jaw clenched.

"You didn't have to." Chuck smirked, pleased with himself that he could still read her so easily. It was almost second nature, really. "You still carry a grudge over what little Jenny did to you last year?"

She glared at him, the look in her eye enough to freeze a bonfire. "Please. Little Jenny Humphrey could never be me."

His index finger slowly trailed up her bare arm, remembering what they had shared in the back of this very limo. "No argument here."

She shifted away from him, trying not to reveal how much his touch still affected her. Excited her. "I just think Nate can do better than a social climber from Brooklyn. And since when are you Jenny's biggest fan?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm not, but I'm trying to be _supportive_ of Nate." He frowned, the words sounding distasteful on his lips.

"You? Supportive?" Blair laughed, unable to help herself.

His expression darkened, clouded. "Nate and I aren't as close as we used to be."

Blair hesitated, not wanting to dredge up the past. "I thought you two moved past what happened."

His eyes came up, warming when they found hers. "For once our disagreement had nothing to do with you."

"Oh," she mouthed, unsure of what else to say. She settled back against the rich smoothness of the leather, looking out the window and watching the city pass her by.

***

Jenny came out of her room as she heard the key unlocking the front door. Her eyes moved to Nate, now studying on the couch, and she smiled. He glanced up long enough to wink back at her as the front door came open.

"Hey, Jen," Rufus greeted, closing the door. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the hook near the entryway. "Where's your brother?"

"Um … out," she said, shrugging. "I'm not sure."

"He mentioned something about hitting the library to work on a paper due next week," Nate supplied, standing up.

"Ahh," Rufus nodded slowly, thoughtfully. He glanced at Jenny, his expression deepening into a look of concentration.

She shifted on the balls of her feet, uneasy under his scrutiny. "What is it, Dad?"

"Oh, it's … nothing," he dismissed unconvincingly.

"Yeah, right." Jenny smirked and hopped up on a barstool, swiveling as her father made his way into the kitchen.

She leaned back and winked conspiratorially at Nate. "The last time he had this look was when he started dating again."

Nate chuckled as he came over, sitting on the stool beside Jenny, his leg pressed to hers.

"Ha ha," Rufus deadpanned. "You're funny."

"And cute," Jenny quipped good-naturedly with a grin. She felt Nate nudge her leg with his and she ducked her head to hide her ever-growing smile.

"Adorable," her father agreed with an eye roll.

"What's going on, Dad?" She cradled her chin her palm, her eyes watching him intently.

"You know Steve, right?"

"The drummer in Lincoln Hawk, right?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to place the name.

"Bass player, but close," Rufus corrected. "His sister's getting married and asked the band to play the reception."

"That's great, Dad!"

"Congratulations, Mr. Humphrey," Nate chimed in.

"Thank you, thank you." Rufus smiled at the two teenagers.

"When's the big day?" Jenny asked.

"That's just it," Rufus said slowly. "It's next weekend."

Jenny blinked. "Wow. They waited that long to find the entertainment?"

"The DJ they had cancelled … I'm not sure of the details, but Steve has asked that all of us go."

"You should," Jenny agreed.

"It's the same weekend Dan's going to Hudson to visit your mom," Rufus pointed out.

"Oh. Well, that's OK."

"I was thinking you could go along with him to see her. I'm sure Allison would appreciate it," Rufus continued. He looked at Nate. "Nate, you're more than welcome to stay here while we're gone."

Nate shrugged and nodded. "Thanks. I mean, if you're sure."

"Sure I'm sure. You're one of us now." Rufus smiled at the young man.

"Dad," Jenny started slowly, seeing a flaw in his plan already. "I can't go."

"You can't?"

"I've been talking to Agnes—"

"Agnes the model?"

"Agnes the model," she confirmed with a grim nod, "and she thinks—_we_ think—my best chance to get into a good design school is a fashion show."

"Makes sense." Rufus nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and rocking back on his heels.

"But schools are going to stop accepting applications for the spring semester by the end of December or the beginning of January. It's almost the middle of November. I _have_ to finish my designs before then."

"And you can't do that in Hudson?"

"Dad, all my stuff is here," Jenny pointed out, exasperated. "I can't relocate my room to Hudson."

"OK," he agreed easily, not overly concerned. "So then stay here."

"You don't mind?" Jenny lifted her eyebrows, surprised. He had never agreed to letting her stay home for a weekend with Dan home.

"No. You and Nate will be fine on your own for a weekend, right?" He turned away to walk to the refrigerator and his words sunk in.

She had been so worried about making her deadline that she had completely missed the fact that Nate would be there all weekend, too.

_Alone_.

Jenny and Nate turned and looked at each other, their expressions mirror images of disbelief as they felt the full implication of what he was saying. Stunned, she leaned back in her seat, somewhat overwhelmed all of the sudden.

She smiled weakly at her dad. "Yeah. Nate and I will be fine … all alone for a weekend."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I really think we need to talk," Serena said brightly, sitting beside Nate in the courtyard at lunch.

Nate looked up, surprised and amused to see her beside him. "Oh, we do?"

"Yes," Serena whispered, leaning into him conspiratorially and winking. "Your ex-girlfriend seems to have some pretty interesting plans where you're concerned lately."

Nate immediately stiffened, wary. "What's Blair doing now?"

"She had this … epiphany?" Serena shrugged, still smiling. "Anyway, she's decided that you're far too lonely and need a girlfriend."

"She _what_?" Nate demanded, his eyes bulging. "Please tell me you're kidding, Serena."

"Nope," Serena said wistfully, unscrewing the cap of her fat free vanilla yogurt. She dipped her spoon into the container and took a delicate bite.

"Why the hell would she think—"

"It's Blair," Serena interrupted. The single name was explanation enough.

"OK," Nate said slowly, trying not to let his frustration show.

"Look, Nate, I just wanted to give you the heads up," Serena explained gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he replied dryly.

"I'm doing my best to change her mind, but—"

"But it isn't working," Blair announced triumphantly, sitting down on Nate's other side.

He slowly turned his head and looked at his former girlfriend. "Thanks, but no thanks, Blair."

She sighed. "Oh, come on, Nate. It's not like I'd set you up with someone from _Brooklyn_." She watched him flinch at the word 'Brooklyn' and mentally filed his response away.

Blair shrugged and went on, "I mean, you've already done that before. Clearly things didn't work out with you and Vanessa, so I think it's time you moved back on to girls worthy of you."

Nate silently began stacking his books into a neat pile according to size, a muscle working in his jaw. "And if I'm not interested?"

Blair laughed at that. "Why wouldn't you be? Unless … Are you dating someone already?" Her eyes widened with exaggerated innocence and she rested her chin in her palm, intrigued.

He let out a long, annoyed breath and glanced at her. "Why do you care so much?"

"We're friends, silly." If it were possible, her face twisted to look even more angelic.

He didn't buy it for a second.

"Blair, maybe you should drop it," Serena suggested lightly, finishing off her yogurt.

"Yeah," Nate said flatly as he stood. He fixed Blair with a dark look. "Drop it."

***

"Oh, my, God! I'm _coming_!" Jenny shouted, sliding across the hardwood floors to get to the door. Whoever was on the other side was pounding loud enough to wake the dead. Jenny wrenched the door open, her face flushed.

"Agnes? What the _hell_—"

Agnes grinned and breezed into the room uninvited. She sank into the nearest chair.

"Come on in," Jenny muttered, slamming the door shut. She unwrapped her damp hair from the towel it was in and rubbed it with the thick terrycloth.

Agnes eyed her critically. "You can't go out like that."

Jenny looked around the room, confused. "I'm _not_ going out."

"Yes, you are," Agnes told her flippantly. "There's a party tonight that you _must_ be seen at. Lots of photographers, models, and people you need to start schmoozing if you plan on getting into NYU's design program next semester."

"And you're just telling me about this _now_?" Jenny snapped hotly, already heading for her room.

"I thought I told you earlier this week," Agnes said, frowning. She stood and followed Jenny to her room. "I mean, didn't I talk to you this week?"

Jenny turned and stared at her. "Um … _yeah. _You drunk-dialed me Monday night at like three in the morning."

"Didn't I mention the party?" Agnes' brow furrowed, trying to remember.

Jenny threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "I hung up when you started giggling about some guy named Tom touching your 'happy spot'."

Agnes had the decency to grimace. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. He was _really _cute…"

"Agnes!" Jenny snapped her fingers. "Focus!"

"Right, right. Sorry. I just had _a lot_ of tequila that night. I think it was tequila, anyway."

Jenny groaned and flopped backwards onto her bed.

Agnes came around the side of the bed and swatted Jenny's thigh. "Just pick out something extraordinarily hot and I'll take it from there."

Jenny looked up at her warily. "What time is the party?"

"Eight."

"And why do I need to start getting ready now?"

"I'm having someone come over to my place and do my hair and nails. They can do yours, too. So, get up!"

Jenny reluctantly sat up, eyeing the rack of completed dresses in her arsenal. She stood and went to the rack, selecting the blue silk dress Agnes had said reminded her of Nate's eyes.

She smiled fleetingly at the memory. It really was almost an identical match to the powder blue his eyes were.

"Not _that_ one," Agnes said loudly. She flipped through several other dresses and extracted a slinky black dress. "_This_ one."

"That dress isn't my size," Jenny replied knowingly, still holding on to the blue one.

"Exactly." Agnes' eyes positively glowed. "It's too short for you and cut too low in the front. You need to show a little skin tonight. It'll be _perfect_."

Jenny didn't look so sure.

"Trust me," Agnes groaned. "I know what I'm talking about. You'd _kill_ in this dress tonight."

Slowly, Jenny put the blue dress back on the rack and took the black dress from Agnes. She held it against her front and turned to look in the mirror.

The hand stitched beading on the dress gleamed in the light, accentuating the miniscule silver threads in the black fabric that made the dress shimmer as the light refracted off it. It would barely cover her, though.

Jenny had made the dress to fit one of Agnes' model friends. A girl who was five inches taller than Jenny and a cup size smaller in the bust. On Jenny, the dress would be tight and barely cover her.

"_Trust_ me," Agnes wheeled softly, coming up behind Jenny.

Jenny sighed and lowered the dress. She looked at Agnes in the mirror. "OK."

***

Nate smiled as he recognized the caller ID on his cell phone. He flipped it open. "Hey, you."

"_Hey, you back."_

He could hear the smile in Jenny's voice. He kept walking down the hallway towards his last class of the day. "I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tonight."

"_Tonight? Oh, I um … I made plans with Agnes."_

"Oh."

"_But I could cancel," Jenny amended quickly. "She just asked me to go to this party. Lots of people she thinks I should meet before applying to design school."_

"You should go," he encouraged her. "If it'll help you get into a good design school…"

"_Yeah, but I'd rather be with you."_

He chuckled. "Me, too, but we can go out another night."

"_You're sure?"_

"I'm sure."

"_OK." She didn't sound as sure as him. "I might be late getting in."_

He grinned, pausing at the door of his classroom. "Feel free to wake me up when you get in."

_She laughed. "I just might do that."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The bass was pumping through the speakers so hard it was rattling Jenny's bones. She was waiting for the moment her teeth chattered right out of her jaw.

"This is great, isn't it?" Agnes shouted over the blare of the music. She pressed a drink filled with brown liquid into Jenny's hand.

Jenny eyed the party critically. It looked like an out-of-control rave. Neon lights and lasers bounced off the walls, the dancers were crushed together in a tight pit that served as a dance floor, and Jenny couldn't begin to count the number of guys—who were easily twice her age—that hit on her.

All in all, the night sucked.

Jenny set the drink down behind her, watching with concern as Agnes downed hers in a swallow. "Agnes, don't you think you've had enough?"

Agnes eyed the full drink Jenny had discarded. "Looks like I'm drinking for the both of us!"

Jenny sighed softly, shaking her head and trying not to fidget in the tight dress Agnes had zipped her into. "I think I'm gonna go."

"What?" Agnes shouted.

"I think I'm going to leave!" Jenny said louder, straining to be heard.

Agnes rolled her eyes. "Jenny, it's a _party._ People do drink."

"This isn't really my thing."

Agnes grabbed her arm and pointed at a man ten feet away, a blonde on each arm. "See him? He's one of the biggest distributor's for _Nordstrom's_. And the redhead behind him? The personal assistant to the vice president at _Elle_ magazine. You gotta stay, Jenny. Mingle a little."

Jenny was about to open her mouth when Max and a guy she didn't recognize came over. The newcomer towered over her by a good foot, his hair long and straight, and his complex unnaturally pale. He was either a vampire or…

_Male model_, Jenny assumed, noting the way he barely glanced at her.

Without a word, the guy grabbed Agnes by the wrist and started pulling her to the dance floor.

"Agnes!" Jenny shouted, trying to peer over the people blocking her view as Agnes disappeared from sight. "Dammit."

"Aww, take it easy, Jenny," Max slurred, dropping a heavy arm around her shoulders. He pulled her against his side.

Jenny's nose wrinkled. He smelled like a barroom floor. An _unwashed_ barroom floor. She tried to shrug out of his hold, but he held on tight. "I think I'm gonna get a drink, Max."

Max shrugged and passed his glass to her. "Have mine."

Jenny looked dubiously at the fizzy drink. "What is this?"

"Coke. Rum. More rum than coke." Max laughed as if he'd made a hilarious joke. He leaned harder against Jenny.

"OK, Max," Jenny started slowly, "I think you've had enough."

"Have I?" He leered at her, conspicuously looking down the front of her dress. "We should get out of here."

Her eyes widened and she stepped back, but bumped into the wall she had tried to melt into earlier in the evening. "Look, Max—"

Max pulled her closer, his arm still around her shoulders, as he pressed a sloppy kiss to her neck. "You taste good."

"Max, stop!" Jenny ordered, her voice jumping an octave as she struggled against him. She tried pushing against his chest, but it barely moved him.

He spun suddenly, his arm no longer around her shoulders, but on either side of her. He formed a cage with his body, effectively trapping Jenny against the wall. "Easy, Jenny." He dropped a hand long enough to trace her jaw. He pressed his hips to hers, grinding against her.

She tried to jerk her head away, but he pinched her chin between his fingers, keeping her still. His eyes dropped to her lips. "Come on. Play nice."

She could taste the alcohol on his breath. Panicking, she looked over his shoulder for Agnes, but the model was no where to be found. "Max, please… Don't."

The hand that wasn't holding her chin grabbed her arm, tightening around it like a vise. "We'll have fun. I promise."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Of all the people in the entire world, Jenny never thought she would feel relieved to hear _that_ voice.

She peeked over Max's shoulder and found Chuck standing behind him, his expression cool and collected, almost carefree. Drink in hand, he looked almost indifferent to Jenny's plight. The only indication he would attempt to intercede was the glint in his eye.

Max barely glanced over his shoulder. "This don't concern you, man."

"Oh, I think it does," Chuck disagreed softly, only looking at Jenny. "Let her go."

Max groaned and let Jenny go to turn and glare at Chuck. "Look, buddy—"

Jenny scrambled away from the wall and went to stand beside Chuck. At the moment, he seemed the lesser of two evils.

Chuck held up a hand to stop Max. "Whatever it is, save it. Go find some random model who actually thinks you might further her career to assault. We're leaving."

Without another word, Chuck placed a guiding hand under Jenny's elbow and started leading her away. They pressed through the crowd until they made it outside into the cool night air.

Shaking, Jenny gasped when they got outside. The night was almost frigid and she hadn't taken the time to stop at the coat check for her jacket. The small black dress offered her little protection from the wind and biting air.

Chuck dropped his hold of her and slowly looked her over. "Are you all right?"

"I … I think so." Her voice was wobbling the way it always did when she was fighting tears. The last thing she needed was to start bawling in front of Chuck Bass.

He reached out a hand like he was going to touch her, but thought better of it and let his arm drop to his side. "Do you want a ride home?"

She looked up at him, her eyes still wide with fear. "Um … yeah. If you don't mind."

Chuck shook his head and held an arm out, indicating his limousine waiting by the curb. "Let's go."

Jenny walked across the sidewalk and stepped into the door the driver held open. She slid over on the supple leather to make room for Chuck, hugging her door. She was still shivering.

Chuck got in and, without a word, placed his jacket on her lap.

"Thanks," she muttered, stuffing her arms through the sleeves. The jacket was huge on her, engulfing her small frame and making her look all the more vulnerable.

The driver pulled the car into traffic smoothly, the car gliding effortlessly through the streets of the city on the way to Brooklyn.

Chuck reached over and opened the mini bar, getting out a bottle of water. He offered it to her.

"Thanks," she repeated stoically, accepting the water. She unscrewed the cap and took a greedy drink. She could still feel Max's hands on her, his body pressed hard and unyielding to hers.

Chuck eyed her warily. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded jerkily, not trusting herself to speak.

He sighed softly. "It's odd, isn't it?"

She looked across the darkened interior of the car at him. "What is?"

His smile was fleeting and bitter. "We met under almost similar circumstances."

Her insides coiled into a hard knot as she remembered the night of the 'Kiss on the Lips' party and what had nearly transpired on the roof between them. She swallowed hard.

"I guess I never did apologize for that," Chuck mused softly.

"No," she retorted, her voice laced with acid.

He met her gaze. "I _am_ sorry. Too much vodka and…" He waved a dismissive hand. "I'm sorry."

She hesitated, unsure, but catching a rare glimpse of sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Did you even know that guy back there?" he asked lightly.

"He was a friend through a friend," she muttered. Her arm was still throbbing where Max had grabbed her. With her luck it would bruise.

"Some friend," he answered sarcastically.

"I thought she was," Jenny said softly, more to herself than him.

Chuck eyed her critically. "You want me to call Nate?"

Her heart slammed painfully against her ribs as she tried to quell the surge of panic. "Nate? What … why—"

"Something other than Humphrey hospitality has to be keeping Nate in Brooklyn." He looked at Jenny, his expression unreadable. "It wasn't hard to figure out."

"No," she finally answered. "Don't call him."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Good question. _Was_ she going to tell him? What would she tell him? It was bad enough being accosted by Max—a guy Nate had repeatedly warned her about—but to admit Chuck Bass was her hero?

But there didn't seem to be a way _not_ to tell him either.

Jenny sighed loudly. "Probably."

They settled into an easy silence, each watching the lights of the city pass by in an indistinguishable blur of light and color. It seemed like barely any time had passed until they were pulling alongside Jenny's building.

Chuck opened the door and got out first, extending a hand to help her.

She glanced at his hand, pausing for a second before taking it, letting his warmth close over her. She stood up and squared her shoulders, facing Chuck.

"Thanks for the ride," she said softly. She slipped off Chuck's coat and handed it back to him.

"Anytime," he replied casually. His eyes swept over her, his eyebrows rising. "Nice dress."

She shifted, uncomfortable. "Uh … thanks. I should … go."

She nodded slowly and turned to head inside.

"Jenny."

She looked back at him.

A muscle worked in his jaw as he studied her, his expression betraying nothing. "Take care of Nate."

She smiled slightly, ducking her head. "I will." She headed to the apartment building and pulled her keys from her purse, unlocking the door and letting herself in. She gave Chuck, who was still standing on the sidewalk and waiting for her to be safely inside, a wave.

He nodded once at her and got back into the car. It drove away, rounding the corner and disappearing from sight.

She let out a long, hard breath and started the climb up the stairs, all the while wondering what she would say if Nate was still up. She dug her cell phone out of her purse and checked the time. It was just after midnight.

He had school the next day, so he might be asleep.

Jenny reached her landing and hesitated outside of the door. What if he wasn't asleep? She opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark. Only a muted light from under the microwave in the kitchen gave any light to the room. It cast dark shadows in the corners of the rooms.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out Nate's form on the couch. She slowly kicked off her shoes by the door and padded barefoot across the floor to the couch.

He was breathing deeply, asleep.

Jenny couldn't help but smile. He looked like a little boy when he slept—innocent and serene, without a care in the world. She tugged the edge of the blanket that had fallen down and wrapped it around his shoulders, tucking it in against his body. Silently, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his brow.

She could talk to him tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"How is she?"

Nate turned slowly from his open locker, his expression puzzled as he looked at Chuck. "What?"

Chuck sighed, annoyed he had to repeat himself. He leaned a shoulder against the empty bank of lockers. "How is she? She seemed shook up last night, but then she said she was fine. I wasn't too sure…" He trailed off, his eyes narrowing at Nate's obvious confusion.

Chuck laughed darkly under his breath, shaking his head sardonically. "She didn't tell you."

"Who didn't tell me _what_?" Nate demanded.

"Jenny," Chuck answered slowly. "Last night? I was at the same party she was. Some guy had his hands all over her."

Nate's jaw dropped, stunned.

"Easy," Chuck admonished. "I stepped in before it got too far. I dropped her off at her apartment last night. She said she was going to tell you…"

Nate blinked rapidly, trying to remember. He hadn't seen Jenny all morning. He assumed she was still asleep when he and Dan left for school, and she hadn't woken him when he got in…

"I guess she changed her mind," Chuck said quietly, sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"I had no … What _happened_?"

"I'm not entirely sure. When I saw her the guy had her pushed up against a wall."

Nate's fist tightened reflexively, the muscles in his arm bunching as they corded. He clenched his jaw, angry. "She's OK?"

"She said she was last night, but…" Chuck shrugged. "I wanted to make sure."

Nate nodded, looking down the hall. He glanced at his watch and made a quick decision. "Tell Mr. Mortimer I won't be in class, will you?"

Chuck smiled briefly. "I'll tell him you went home with the flu."

"Thanks," Nate muttered, distracted. He slammed his locker shut with more force than was necessary and headed down the hall, resisting the urge to sprint.

***

Jenny winced as she wiped away the excess moisture on the mirror from the scalding shower she had taken. All the hot water and all the scrubbing couldn't completely eradicate the feel of Max's hands on her. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes zeroing in on the bruise on her upper bicep.

She could even make out the individual fingers that had wrapped around her small arm. It was a purplish-brown color that she instantly hated. Disgusted, she turned away from the mirror and pulled on a baggy pair of sweatpants and one of her father's old _Lincoln Hawk_ t-shirts that covered down to her elbows.

She worked a brush through her wet hair and shook it out, letting it fall in wet waves around her face. Without makeup and her cheeks still pink from the steam of the shower, she looked younger than normal.

Jenny opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out just as the front door opened. She froze, her eyes wide.

Nate closed the door behind him, not moving towards her. He dropped his book bag to the floor. His eyes looked over up and down quickly. "Are you OK?" he finally asked.

She frowned, confused. How had he…? "Chuck," Jenny said softly, realizing. Her eyes slid shut and she rubbed her forehead. "You talked to Chuck."

"He asked me if you were OK," Nate said by way of an answer, his voice tight. "Which I found interesting because I didn't know anything was wrong."

Jenny sighed and folded her arms across herself protectively. "What did he tell you?"

"What does it matter what _he_ told me? Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Nate demanded, his tone laced with acid.

"It was late when I got in and you were asleep," she replied, the answer sounding weak even to her. Suddenly her rationale last night didn't seem to hold up in the light of day.

"You could've woken me up." His eyes softened slightly. "You _should_ have woken me up."

She looked down at her feet. "I know. I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

She flinched at the pain in his voice. She swallowed, trying to reign in her tears. "Because … because I was embarrassed."

His heart twisted. She looked so sad and broken standing in front of him, her clothes too big for her petite frame. Unable to stay away from her any longer, he crossed the room and pulled her wordlessly into his arms, hugging her tight against his chest.

The second his arms closed around her, she felt the last of her walls shatter. It started with one tear and then she was sobbing, clinging to him like he was a life line and she was drowning. Her body shook and her knees buckled, but he held her up, supporting her weight effortlessly.

Nate smoothed his hands down her back, rubbing her reassuringly. He pressed his lips against the top of her head, gently rocking her. "Shh, it's OK now."

She hiccupped quietly, her tears subsiding, but she didn't lift her head from his chest. She was safe here. She needed to feel safe again.

It seemed like forever until he leaned back, looking down into her red-rimmed eyes. He wiped away the residual tears on her cheeks with his thumbs, gently kissing her mouth with his.

"Tell me what happened?" he requested softly, his eyes giving her a quick once over to make sure she was OK.

Nodding, Jenny took his hand and led him to the couch. She waited for him to sit before curling up against him, her head on his chest. She could faintly make out the strong sound of his heart beating. She watched as he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together before raising her hand to his lips.

She drew in a long, shaky breath, wondering where to start.

"You don't have to tell me," he said quietly, briefly tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"No, it's…" She sighed, burrowing her head deeper against him. "It was Max."

She felt the muscles of his stomach clench under her. His entire body seemed to tense. She could feel the anger radiating off him in waves.

"Max." He spat the name venomously. "He—"

"Chuck stopped it before it went too far," Jenny assured him quickly, tightening her hold on his hand briefly. "It just scared me more than anything else."

"Jenny…"

"I'm … fine."

He sensed her hesitation. "What is it?"

She sat up slowly, her eyes down. She lifted her left sleeve, letting him see the bruise for himself. He heard his sharp intake of breath and seconds later his fingertips were gently tracing the bruise, his touch feather light.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head and let her sleeve fall back down. "No. I'm really OK. It just shook me up. Thank God Chuck was there." She grimaced. "Never thought I'd hear myself say _that_."

Nate laughed softly, bitterly. "No. I guess not."

"I knew going to that party with Agnes was a mistake," Jenny said acrimoniously, placing her head back on his chest.

He traced the curve of her hip slowly. "It doesn't seem like Agnes is such a great friend."

"You can say that again."

"Maybe it's a good idea for you to stay away from her. At least for a little while." He held his breath, not wanting to appear to be telling her what to do, but also not wanting her to be near Agnes. Agnes didn't seem like such a great influence.

"Or for a long while," Jenny amended. "Seems like Agnes and Max are a package deal, and I really don't want to see him anytime soon."

"I don't want you seeing him either," Nate replied evenly, his jaw clenching.

She sighed. "Just means I'll have to work twice as hard to get into a good design school."

"Jenny, you don't need Agnes to get into a design school," he scoffed. "You're more than talented enough. Any school, would be _lucky_ to have you."

She looked up at him, patting the side of his face lightly. "You're sweet, but I think you're a little biased." She winked at him.

Laughing, he buried his face into her neck, kissing her lightly. "So what if I am? You're talented, Jenny."

"Thanks, Nate, but I'd have felt better if I had the connections to the fashion industry Agnes provided."

His hand crept down her leg, cupping behind her knee. He pulled her up so she was straddling him, facing him. He looked solemnly into her eyes. "You don't need Agnes. You don't need _anyone_."

She swept the hair away from his eyes. "I don't know about that."

His lips curved into a smile. "I do. You're more than talented to get into an amazing design school."

"No," she said softly, shaking her head. "I meant about not needing anyone."

He watched her pause, biting her lower lip as she studied him.

"I think I might need you," she admitted quietly.

He grinned. "Well, you've already got me."

***

Blair was halfway down the sidewalk when she felt someone take her arm, guiding her in the opposite direction. She looked up, surprised. Her surprise quickly melted into amusement as she watched Chuck steer her back up the street.

"I was heading the other way," she remarked dryly.

"And now you're heading this way," he replied easily, negotiating them through their exiting classmates. "My car's over there."

"And who said I was going in your car?"

He stopped them suddenly. "Trust me. You'll want to hear what I have to say."

She considered him for a moment and then shrugged, smiling sweetly. "Sure. I have a few minutes I can spare."

"Thank you," he said, exasperated. He kept a hand under her elbow and led her to the open car door, waiting for her to get in first.

"You were right," he wasted no time in saying once the door was shut.

"What was I right about this time?" Blair inquired, amused, as she leaned back on the opposite bench facing him.

"Jenny and Nate."

He watched her, pleased with himself, as her jaw swung open. She moved her mouth, but no sound came out. He laughed quietly to himself.

"How?" she finally managed.

"I knew there had to be more keeping Nate there than the sights of Brooklyn," Chuck replied with a careless shrug. "Jenny admitted it to me last night."

"Jenny? Since when do you talk to Jenny Humphrey?" Blair snorted, rolling her eyes. She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a shake of her head. "Last time you and little J met up, you ended up half naked on top of a building."

"That was a misunderstanding." He frowned darkly remembering the night that a freshman had made him look like a fool. "I saw her at a party last night."

"With Nate?"

"No, with some guy who couldn't keep his hands to himself."

She grinned at him innocently. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Ha ha," he deadpanned. "I offered her a ride home and told her I knew about her and Nate."

"Did you?"

"No, but she didn't know that when she admitted they were seeing each other."

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Nate Archibald and Jenny Humphrey? That's almost too revolting to think about."

"Leave it," Chuck said sharply, seeing the look in her eye.

She stared openly at him. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Leave them alone, Blair," he ordered softly, his expression serious.

"You aren't the boss of me," she sputtered, amazed that he would tell her what to do. No one ordered Blair Waldorf around.

He sighed loudly. "Nate's been through enough, and if Jenny makes him happy then I'm all for it. And if you're his friend, you should be, too."

She leaned forward. "I _am_ his friend. I'm his friend enough to know he's making a mistake."

"We all make mistakes," Chuck answered darkly.

"But this is … _ridiculous_. I mean, maybe it's rebound thing from Catherine or him getting back at Vanessa for messing things up—"

"The heart has reasons for which reason cannot understand," he quoted softly, meeting her gaze across the limo. "You and I should understand that better than anyone."

Blair folded her arms and leaned back, her eyes still locked on his.

"Leave them alone, Blair." It wasn't an order; it was a request.

She let out a long breath and nodded slowly, tearing her gaze away from him. "I guess I can understand that. I won't say anything."


End file.
